私はそれらの日を忘れていない: I have not forgotten those days
by Satsuki Hakumei
Summary: I had a life, you changed it. Thank you. Burned into my memory, I won't forget, I'll remember those days. Main pairing Ichigo-Rukia ; Hisagi-OC ; many other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

Please don't forget to read the Authors note on the end I had a only a few things to say :)

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does. The only thing I own would be the twists in the plot since I followed mainly the plot of bleach and Kira the OC.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

Unknown Girl (For now anyway)

Karakura: Outskirts

_I'm home._

A soft smile graced the lips of the built or more like lean girl. The wind billowing cloak and hair as city lights dim for the coming of the sun. Dawn was upon the city of Karakura and the splash of purplish hue as night mingled with day was as magnificent and unique as ever. A slight frown marred the girls' features as her head cocked to the side in concentration. There was something different in her hometown, something powerful. Shrugging the strange sensation away, she looked at the time, it was early; she had just enough time to shower and dress before school started. A snort escaped her with the thought _I wonder if I'm still registered _she mused lightly as she began her trudge towards her home, she was sure she was still enrolled because she still emailed her homework and had video conferences with her teachers for her tests as well as returning once every school year ended to be tested on everything. A mischievous smirk played upon her lips as she recalled the day she and her father told the school why she would be away and begged them to let her keep studying. A scowl took over her features just as fast as the smirk appeared, the fact that she had to take tests all morning on her first day back was not appealing, but it was the price she had to pay, especially since now it was different. No longer did she have to rush out after the test and catch her flight, now she was staying, for good. She was stopped from her musings when she arrived at the familiar home she had always known but have not been in for …years.

A sad look glazed over her eyes thinking of the people still sleeping within and the time she spent so far away from them. _Now is different though_ she thought warmth blossoming from her heart _Now I'm staying for good_. With that she sneaked into her home deciding that she would surprise them later on the day, she just didn't have the time to savor their shocked faces now, now was time for school. She quickly and quietly took a shower and found a school uniform for her tucked deep in her closet, as she fitted it (it fit perfectly and snuggly) a semi-frown and a sweat drop appeared on her head as she wondered how her father knew her size without seeing her for who knows how long, she was pretty sure she changed in the years she was away, a little self-consciousness seeping its way into her. Letting the topic go since she wasn't one to dwell on such matters she quietly left the house and walked leisurely to her high school which she has only been to three times, to take her annual test and all. The town was beginning to buzz with energy as the morning continued and yet she continued on her slow pace savoring the sight, sound and smell of the city of her childhood. Cars were whizzing by as excited and some lazy chatter vibrated through the air as well as yawns and sips from cups. Karakura not being a very big city had less pollution, making the air fresher, bakeries were opening with their newly made bread wafting its enticing aroma as well as the morning dewy smell of flowers and grass. Sighing contently the girl continued her way seeing her school not far off, yes she was back, and yes she was damn happy about it.

* * *

Classroom: After lunch

"I heard we were going to have a new student today!" Chizuru a red head with short bobbed hair and glasses exclaimed happily. "I can't wait!" she continued on "I hope she's a girl as well endowed as Hime. Ah! Don't worry though, you're still number one in my eyes!" she screamed as she tackled/groped the auburn haired girl, gray eyes scrunching in discomfort.

"Stay away from Orihime you perverted lesbian!" screamed a spiky black haired girl, brown eyes burning with fury as she punched Chizuru in the face promptly stopping her from her molestation of the other girl.

"We should get to class" a long black haired girl said with indifference like what had just happened happens every day. "Ryo is right, the bell's about to ring" a short brown haired agreed readily standing up from her seat. The group stood the event and conversation forgotten as idle and random chatter took over. The whole class was getting a bit restless as Oichi-sensei was late, not that it bothered them it was a bit out of character though. Just when the noise was getting a bit loud the door opened and the unmistakable scream of their sensei resounded through the room.

"Okay! You noisy butts quiet down!" she bellowed as all her students sweat dropped with all the same though in their heads _Could she call us that?_

"Anyway as you guys might or might not know were getting a new student sh-"

"Why so late in the year?" one interrupted. "If you'd let me finish maybe you wouldn't have to ask" she dead panned, making her students sweat drop once again.

"Anyway as I was saying, she just moved back here from overseas and some of you might even know her" An excited chatter thrummed inside the room, memories of friends who moved flashing through their heads. Oichi-sensei just watched as her students gave her their full attention, watching her slightest movement and straining their ears to catch the slightest whisper. Oh yes, she was enjoying the power, she smirked evilly as she watch her students squirm from excitement a little sad that not all of them were affected, namely the aloof students as usual a certain orange headed teen being the leader. Just as it seemed that those who were paying attention were going to fall off their chairs as they were sitting on the edge she motioned for the person to come in.

* * *

Rukia

Rukia a raven haired petite woman with amethyst colored eyes watched, amusement clearly playing in her features. The room was silent and it seemed that everybody was holding their breath, only for a new addition to their class she surmised. She did notice though that her orange haired partner was looking out the window uninterested with the commotion around him. Chad the giant of a boy, and Tatsuki were also unresponsive _Not surprising_ she mused to herself as she looked on. Finally as the dam of patience was about the break Oichi-sensei motioned for the new student to walk in.

The girl had spiky short hair like Tatsuki in front but the rest was tied in a messy bun behind her head which also spiked in every direction, _it probably lands short of her hips_. She wasn't tall, the top of her head would probably reach Ichigos' nose Rukia assumed continuing her examination of the new student. She was too far to see her eyes clearly but she could see her body built. She wasn't skinny nor did she have enormous breasts like Orihime, rather she was a bit flat, maybe a C? This examination of hers' didn't take as long as she thought because the girl just started introducing herself.

"Hello" a soft but firm voice rang out "My name is Urahara Kira. Nice to see some of you again, and for the rest it's nice to meet you" the reactions were instantaneous. There were confused looks and some wide eyes but the most distressing or rather the look that Rukia noticed the most was that of Ichigo and Tatsuki it was of pure unadulterated shock, it marred their once aloof expressions. She has seen many of Ichigos' expressions but this one was new, emotions she couldn't catch raced within his eyes as it finally settled to a soft happiness. Rukias' stomach stirred, there was a feeling within her that she couldn't place but she didn't like it, it felt horrible. The loud booming voice of Ichigo and Tatsuki combined brought her out of that uncomfortable place as they screamed "KIRA!" both standing up and hands on their desk.

* * *

Ichigo

It wasn't everyday that Oichi-sensei was late but that didn't really bother the orange haired boy. Features still holding a scowl although not as deep stared out the window as some sort of commotion was going on in his classroom. Although he was a little interested he would be damned if he was caught, so he continued to stare out the window while he discreetly listened. There was a new student and everybody was kept at the edge of their seats as he saw Oichi-sensei's sadistic smile from his peripheral vision. A light almost inaudible snort escaped him at the thought of his teachers' glee in torturing her students. Now, almost completely uninterested he was about to zone out when a soft but firm hello rang through his ears. That's when it happened. Time seemed to slow down as he for the first time since class began faced the front. There the supposedly new girl stood, her midnight hair short and layered in front spiked in every which way while the rest was pulled in a very messy bun behind her head. Her plump lips still looking like a semi-pout curved in a smirk as his amber eyes met with bright lapis lazuli (a deep bright blue with splashes of gold). Emotions ran wild within him that his brain or his heart for the mater couldn't decide which one to settle in. Shock, relief, confusion, rage, uncertainty, it was all fighting for dominance until a soft thrum of happiness won over. Letting his emotions control of him and the shock as well he stood in all his 5 foot 9 inches glory and screamed her name. Unsurprised that there was another voice together with his outburst, but before he could move those bright eyes unlocked with his and redirected them to another. Feeling like he was being dissected he turned his head to the right now looking at the raised questioning brow of Rukia to which his reply was a shrug that meant 'I'll tell you later'. Accepting this she continued to watch the events that were happening at front. He took his seat as amusement and excitement played tag in his eyes as he watched the two girls up front.

**-Flashback-**

"Oi" Ichigo greeted as he walked towards the sitting figure by the riverbank. Turning her head slightly over her shoulder so he could see her profile, she gave a slight nod and faced the upcoming sunset. Sitting without being invited he let the silence engulf them as the wind blew gently, swaying the grass making it tickle his palms lightly as he laid his body weight on them. Craning his eyeballs as far as it went the young boy of 13 observed the girl beside him; though her muscles seemed relaxed he felt the uncertainty radiate off her in waves and in her eyes sadness reigned supreme. Ichigos' scowl deepened, not being very good at times like these. He knew something was bothering his friend and he'd be damned if he wouldn't help, after all wasn't she the one who made the rain bearable, the one who could ease the storm into sprinkles. Scratching the imaginary itching spot at the back of his head he started.

"Ano..What's wrong with you?" he asked flatly and he notices a small smile play on her lips.

"Smooth as ever aren't-cha" she teased. His scowl deepened for a moment before softening as she snickered at her joke "I'm leaving" she continued with nothing but seriousness in her tone. Ichigos' scowl retuned tenfold as he searcher her eyes for any playful hint but found none. She gave him a sad smile before continuing.

"Don't give me that look Ichii" she sighed and faced the sunset once again "I won't be gone forever and I'll have annual trips back, at least once a year" she said trying to put as much enthusiasm in her voice as she could muster. Bowing his head so his eyes were hidden by his bangs he asked.

"When will you be back? Permanently I mean. And how will I know if it isn't just your 'annual visits'" saying the last two words mockingly and with venom.

"Ya gonna miss me Ichii-berry?" she replied mockingly.

"Shut up and answer the damn question" he replied though without as much gusto as he usually does whenever she called him that. A knowing look and smile took over her features as she wrapped an arm around Ichigos' neck and knocking their head together lightly.

"Let's graduate high school together" was her whispering reply. Ichigo couldn't help the smile that pulled his lip up at the thought of their childhood promise. "Maybe we'll even go to college together" she continued to muse. Warmth filled his distressed heart at her words, but damn it he will not allow her to know that, so pulling on his scowl and bad-ass attitude he shouldered her away, snorted and said "Alright already! Enough with the girly mushy stuff, that's what you have Tasuki for!" and with those lines both burst out laughing, clutching their sides in pain, just the thought of Tasuki being girly drove them over the edge. When both finally calmed down and the night was dark both headed home side by side. At the intersection when both would part ways a tight hug was given and whispers of take care passed through amber to lapis lazuli and vice versa. Ichigo watched as his best friend walked away although he would never say I out loud or admit it, she was his best friend.

"Kira!" he bellowed his voice echoing through the night. She turned with a raised eyebrow in question. "Keep your promise." Even though he whispered it, the wind seemed to have brought his words to her ears as she gave him a soft smile and a nod before turning back and walking away.

The next day she was gone. Their teacher informed them of her absence. Ichigo looked at Tatsuki who didn't seem surprised by the news either as their other classmates were. Brown met amber as she faced him with a knowing look and a slight puffiness in her eyes _she's been crying_. A small nod was all that passed between the two and that was it.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

Orihime

To say that she was shocked was an understatement. Inoue Orihime was beyond shocked so far beyond that there was no other word for it and part of the class joined her in that state. Right in front of the classroom Tatsuki had just glomped the new student and is still currently hugging her. Orihime has known Tatsuki for three years and never have she seen her hug someone with as much gusto. It also didn't escape her notice that aside from her best friend Ichigo screamed the new girls name as well even if he didn't attack her like Tatsuki did.

"Alright, alright. Let me go Ki" the new girl said with a smile on her face as she tried to pry Tatsuki off her.

"When did you get back? Does this mean you're staying for good?" the tomboy asked hurriedly and excitedly. The whole class watched the scene before them in awe, Tatsuki has never acted this excited unless it was a karate tournament, a really big one and what did the new girl call her, Ki?

"Let her breathe and sit down" growled out Ichigo which needless o say caught every body's attention as well. The brown eyed girl glared at the interfering boy and growled her response as well.

"Shut up carrot head" Ichigo glared and was about to retort when a chuckle left the lips of Kira.

"Don't retort berry and get rid of that scowl urchin you might end up like Ichii-berry over there"

"I'M NOT AN URCHIN!"

I'M NOT A BERRY!" both screamed simultaneously, which earned them a hearty laugh from the new girl. Orihime watched the interaction of the three feeling a closeness between the two namely Ichigo and Tatsuki which she assumed was always there but never actually came out, and with the arrival of this girl it seemed to have surfaced. A stirring feeling came over her. Things were going to change and rapidly, she didn't understand, but one thing is for sure, an event was going o take place and she couldn't tell if it was for better or for worse.

* * *

After School: Ice Cream Parlor

Rukia and Tatsuki waited calmly as Orihime squirmed on her seat seemingly nervous.

"Calm down" Tatsuki teased as she looked behind her towards the counter waiting for Ichigo and Kira to come back with their orders "What's taking them so long" she groaned. Taking her chance Rukia asked the question that's in Orihimes' as well.

"Who is she anyway?" a snort startled the three as Ichigo placed ice cream to their respective owners. "Can't wait midget" he stated more than questioned placing strawberry in front of Rukia, rocky road for Tatsuki and vanilla for himself. Kira taking up the rear handed Orihime her mint chocolate chip with leeks and red bean paste whilst wondering why and how an ice cream shop carried leeks and read bean paste to begin with. Taking a seat on the other side of Ichigo she takes the cookie dough and savors its taste before turning her attention to the group.

"I'm not a midget!" Rukia hollered kicking Ichigo under the table smirking as he sat hurriedly to rub the soon to be bruised area of his leg. "Damn, violent dwarf" he mumbled earning himself a glare from the raven haired shinigami. Not one to cut corners when she didn't have to Rukia asked her question again Orihime nodding quickly showing her interest at the question. Tatsuki looked at Ichigo who looked at Kira who just smirked at the avoidance of the two _Really these two_ she thought as she placed her cup down.

"Alright" she started "Like I said this afternoon, you guys can all me Kira and I'm these twos' childhood friend" Rukia mulled this information over in her head while Orihime asked the next question "Why haven't I heard of you?" she asked innocently, seriously wondering why if she made Tatsuki this happy then why have they never talked about her not hair nor whisper.

"Yeah" Rukia continued. Ichigo might not tell me much of anything but I'm pretty sure the twins or his father would have mentioned you and have pictures up" she cringed at the memory of Isshin trying to capture her on film. That was when she noticed Tatsuki looking at her ice cream with great interest, Ichigo who seemingly found something outside to look at and Kira who now wore a somewhat sad smile.

"Ah, I'm not surprised" she answered shrugging like it was no big deal "It wasn't anything big any-"

"Don't start spewing crap Kira" Ichicgo sated cutting her off "It's not like that and you know it" he finished still looking outside.

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted and denied" she continued as she playfully punched Ichigo on the arm "You have to ask these two about that"

"Where have you been?" was Tatsukis' quiet question. Orihime looked at her best friend worriedly, she never sounded weak, not this way though.

"Galilee and Negev"

"Excuse me?" Ichigo said incredulous although his face was not like Tasuki or Orihime he was pretty damn close to losing his scowl and giving way to shock… again, while Rukia looked unperturbed with the announcement. Kira just sat there looking serious, waiting for the upcoming torrent of words.

"Where is that?" Orihime

"What did you do there? Were you forced? What happened? WHY?" Tatsuki

"What the fuck were you doing all the way over at Israel for three years?" Ichigo.

Needless to say everybody stopped and looked at Ichigo. "What?" he asked.

"How did you know it was in Israel?" was Kiras' question with something akin to wonder in her features. A bit flustered Ichigo scowled "So what if I knew where it was! Answer the damn question!" amusement playing in her features Kira tried to answer their questions.

"Like Ichigo said it's in Israel and I was not forced" stopping there the others realized that she avoided most of the why's and what were you doing there questions, but leaving it at that they decided mindless chatter and updates on peoples' lives was a better conversation.

There was a comfortable silence around Ichigo, Rukia, and Kira as they walked home. Reaching the Kurosaki household Rukia realized her or rather their mistake, palming her head she willed Ichigo to notice as well but he just walked in without care. Rukia faced Kira who was looking at the door with sadness and nervousness, Rukia raised a questioning brow at her, noticing this Kira returned her look with a sigh "I haven't been here for three years and I didn't exactly say goodbye before I left. Guess you could say I'm a bit nervous" she smiled sheepishly a light tint of pink coloring her light tanned face. Before the petite raven haired girl could reply a blur of light brown passed her and barreled itself onto surprised lapis lazuli eyes.

"Kira-nee!" wailed Yuzu excitedly as she hugged the girl whilst jumping. Said girl timidly wrapped the younger one in a tight heartfelt hug, as the other twin walked out a small almost invisible smile on her lips. Raising her head from Yuzus' shoulder Kira locked eyes with Karin and both fist bumped in replacing a hug. Rukia watching the whole exchange felt something in her stomach stir, this girl really was once a part of this house, and she could see it in the way tears were flowing down Yuzus' cheeks and the glint in Karins' eyes as well as the soft smile on the oldest Kurosakis' serious face who was watching from the doorway. _She belongs here_ she thought somewhat bitterly as she wondered if she was going to get kicked out of her place in Karin and Yuzus' room.

"Yuzu, Kira might suffocate and the dinner might burn" prodded Isshin lightly. Yuzu gasped and ran into the kitchen to check on the food. "Welcome home my dear daughter!" Isshin bellowed as he flung himself towards Kira only earning himself a kick to the cheek "Still as strong as ever" he mumbled from his own heap on the floor. Ichigo only snorted mumbling something like crazy fool.

"You won't get me that way goat face" Kira tsked as she waved her index finger in front of Isshin which earned her a snorty chuckle from Karin who went back to her seat at the couch to watch her game. The petite shinigami looked on, amethyst eyes glazing over as she processed what just happened. Isshin had just called this girl his daughter as well as attacked her like he usually did with Ichigo like it was the most normal thing in the world. Finishing her chuckles Kira looked over to the girl called Rukia watching as emotions played along her eyes, sadness and uncertainty dominating them.

A warm hand on hers snapped Rukia out of her trance. Looking for the source she sees her hand being held by Kira a knowing look on her face as she pulled Rukia inside skipping over the still lying down Isshin, bringing them into Ichigos' room.

"Took ya long enough" he mumbled from his bed where he laid arms supporting his head.

"So you guys mind telling me why Kuchiki-san lives here?" Rukias' eyes widened as she looked at Ichigo for help. He lazily sat and stared at Kira a smirk appearing on his face.

"Sharp and as straightforward as ever aren't-cha" shrugging Kira just sat down on the floor beside his bed and waited. Sighing Ichigo continued "She needed a place to say" was his simple reply while Rukia was panicking in her mind _can't he think of a better explanation? What are we going to tell her? Is she going to be staying here as well? What the heck was going on? Who the hell was this girl to Ichigo – wait, what?_

"It wasn;t hard to guess when we walked here like you guys did it every day and there werefour pairs of slippers in the doorway as well as shoes" she shrugged and continued with "Ichii-berry I think she spazzed out on us." Kira motioned towards the wide eyes Rukia.

"She does that form time to time, good assessment by the way. And anyway before you could ask some more dad said yes anyway so what does it matter if she's staying here or not?" coming back from her head Rukia noticed a rather strange skeptical look pass over Kiras' face but quickly vanished _what?_ She wondered as Kira Shrugged the compliment and accepting Ichigos' answer.

Dinner passed by without much trouble aside from Isshin and Ichigos' rough housing and Yuzus' animated chatter updating the old family friend on the happening for the past three years. Much to Rukias' surprise Kira was leaving saying something about her father probably knowing she's already here and waiting for her at home, and with that she departed from the Kurosaki household.

* * *

A Month Later

Rooftop of Karakura High: Lunch

Rukia, Ichigo, Kira, Mizuro, Keigo and Chad were eating lunch as they always did. Rukia had spent a lot of time with Kira and had to admit that she liked the girl. She was a fiery one, a strong willed, stubborn spitfire that equaled Ichigo and herelf she mused. In fact she was like a girl version of Ichigo aside from the scowl and the way she loved to play tricks and jokes, as well as being more attune to peoples' feelings, smart and not brash like her male counterpart. She could almost believe that they were siblings. But something else drew her to Kira, she had a somewhat familiar gentle air around her which turns sharp whenever she was annoyed or getting there, she also had a cocky smirk that reminded her of Kaien-dono as well as the sparkle of mischief in her eyes from time to time. Rukia couldn't put her finger on it but she liked this girl and she didn't feel that strange feeling she got whenever Orihime would chatter and semi snog (as in keep him for herself) Ichigo the few times it happened anyway. Though from time and again when Kira didn't think she was looking a glazed sad faraway look would come over her eyes only to be replaced with pain and suffering. Rukia didn't like that look, it was the same look Ichigo has whenever he thought of his mother in great detail, an immense sadness, hurt and hate. She knew that look too well for she had that same look whenever she thought about Kaien-dono, the only difference was that she had more time to school herself in hiding it. Although Rukia was devastatingly curious she knew full well that there is no way for her to enter her new friends heart without trampling around it, so she would wait, just like she did with Ichigo as he for her. It didn't escape her notice that Ichigo also knew about these looks and he waited as well, confident that one day he would know and would be able to ease or share the burden.

Despite her liking the girl there was also something she couldn't place about her, she accepted her and Ichigos' constant vanishing in stride whenever they fought hollows and the flash of concern in her eyes before she hid it. Now that Rukia was thinking of hollows and aside from herself and Ichigo the others left to get more snacks she voiced out her concern.

"Haven't there been fewer hollows lately? Or more like they vanish before we get there. It happened before but now its occurrences is too much" pondering her words a bit Ichigo shrugged and said "That's your department isn't it?" he didn't have enough time to block the punch that she directed towards his jaw.

"OW! You damn midget! I was just stating a fact!" he hollered as he nursed his hurting jaw.

"I know you were you stupid strawberry! I was just hoping you had any ideas but I guess I shouldn't expect much from an imbecile!" she hollered back, thus a glaring contest was started, until her hollow pager went off that is. Rukia taking her candy and punching Ichigo with her glove both ran towards the hollow, unbeknownst to them the figure watching them intently as they sped pass him.

"Shinigami" he whispered low and menacingly whilst another figure watched in amusement on top of a roof _This is … interesting_ it mused to itself as the two black figures vanished and the lanky guy walked on a slight hateful grimace on his features.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Sorry, I know the progression is slow, but I promise or rather hope it will get better along the way. Next chapter will explain where the timeframe is so give me a chance please?

Not much Ichigo Rukia yet because I's still he beginning, I wanted to take their feelings and progress them slowly but steadily and I wanted to introduce Kira the OC. And yes her last name would be explained in chapter 2 so yeah. Thanks for reading and hope that you guys come back! R&R

(Constructive Criticisms accepted and flames since I can't really stop you can I?)


	2. Chapter 2: Beginnings

**Authors Note: **I wanna say thank you to **Kuchiki Yazumi 09**, **20eKUraN10** and **Aizawa Ayumu **for reading and a single review, but that's fine.

There has been a question about Ichigo and Kiras' relationship and I know it seems kind of odd but it will all be explained in due time, as well as her last name if anybody remembers it (0_0) But this is first and foremost an IchiRuki so no worries ^-^ and thanks again to those three. I love you already and will give you a cookie but I can't because t would be semi-creepy? So here an invisible one filled with my gratitude~

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does. The only thing I own would be Kira the OC.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo and Rukia were walking in calm silence heading to school when a scream rang out in the relatively quiet morning air.

"David and goliath over there!" both turning a ready set glare one their face. Kiras' melodious laughter floating to them as she approached, "Ohayo"

"Ohayo Kiki" Rukia teased earning herself a playful glare from the girl, with Ichigo only mumbling a good morning. The two stopped and turned noticing that Kira wasn't following a frown on her face, "What's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked cocking his head to the left. A glint of mischief sparkled in blue eyes as she grabbed a wrist in each of her hands and stared sprinting completely missing the turn for school.

"Oi!" Ichigo yelled trying to keep up while being pulled. After Rukias' initial yelp when she was dragged she remained silent deciding to keep her air since she had to pump her legs twice as fast. A few minutes later which seemed like forever the three teens were huffing and puffing beside each other trying to catch their breath.

"What the hell!" Ichigo bellowed being the first to regain his composure, wiping his sweat drenched forehead despite the cold weather; "Wh-what h-he said-d" Rukia huffed beside him _damn this stupid gigai_ she though darkly.

Kira just smiled at them leading them to a bench and placing them there while walking off somewhere. A minute later she came back brown bag in hand a smile on her face.

"Breakfast~" she said in a sing song way that was oh so familiar to the two but could not place it right now. Handing each a piece of warm bread with butter and sugar on top; both took and looked at it in great interest.

"What is this?" amethyst eyes sparkling with curiosity; "Breakfast, like I said" she replied while taking a bite as she swung lightly on the swing set in front of the two.

"Oi, Kira is this…" Ichigo never finished his sentence looking at the girl on the swing through hooded eyes. "Ah" was the only reply as she continued eating, a ghost of a smile on Ichigos' face as the sweetness exploded in his mouth.

Rukia on the other hand was simply glowing in delight; "This is delicious!" she exclaimed happily "Though I didn't know you liked sweets Ichigo" she simply stated, talking while eating.

"I don't. This is probably the sweetest thing I actually like eating. My mom used to take us here. It's been long" he replied quietly still eating the warm bread, Rukia smiling slightly. Kira who was observing the two with great interest smiled as well, taking her leave to buy drinks.

"Sorry we're late!" Ichigo, Rukia and Kira shouted in unison as they opened the door to their room, looking like a staircase with Rukia being the shortest in front, Kira in the middle and Ichigo at the back.

A moment of silence passed, or maybe two until the whole class burst out laughing at the sight, all three sweating and sporting scratches from tree branches that hit their faces Rukia not having any but all had messy wind blown hair with leaves. The three only burned holes on the floor their red faces from exhaustion now turning a shade darker from embarrassment.

"This is all your fault" Ichigo mumbled.

"Don't complain. You liked it you stupid strawberry" was Kiras' not so mumbled reply.

"It's both your faults" Rukia stated crossing her arms over her chest and huffing when she reached her desk.

"You probably ate too much that's why your running was so much slower"

"We had to slow down our steps afraid your midget legs won't keep you up with us" both said in their defense, one earning a kick to the shin and the other a slap on the back of their head. Both said 'OW' at the same time too as they took their seat.

"Anyway" Oichi-sensei started as she coughed to get everyone's attention; "To catch you three up we were discussing the possible places for the school excursion happening in two weeks"

Lighting up Rukia left her angry musings to listen intently.

"Tokyo, Okinawa, Hokkaido, Osaka, Hiroshima, Fukuoka, Himeji, Kyoto are the places on the list. We have to decide fast so we could get our first pick, now go discuss it amongst yourselves" with that the room erupted in excited chatter groups forming and discussing.

"Are we going on a trip?" Rukia asked Ichigo excitedly. "Ah" was the only reply she got.

"Aren't you excited Ichigo?" cocking her head to the side wondering why the orange head wasn't excited.

"Don't worry bout that monkey Ru~" Kira sing songed in that familiar tone again "But to answer your question, yeah we're going on a trip. The whole school is, we're just deciding where to go" Nobody would have guessed due to her calm demeanor but Rukia was ecstatic, she wanted to learn more about the human world.

"You look hungry for it Ru" Kira joked earning herself a light slap on the arm.

"Ano, a-are you guys t-ta-talking about where to g-go?" the three turned to see a nervous Inoue stuttering. Ichigo just looked blankly, Kira with mild interest and Rukia nodding.

"What she means is you guys wanna join our group?" Tatsuki appearing from behind the blessed girl asked.

"Didn't know you were so girly now Kiki" "Shut up Kira!" Tatsuki fumed as she threw a punch which Kira just slapped away without much trouble. There were wide eyes watching waiting for the next words.

"You know you couldn't hit me Tat so don't bother" Kira said with mocking pity in her eyes.

"Shut up! I'll have you know I was second place in the inter-Japan high school karate competition!" Tatsuki huffed. "Hai hai" was the reply while she patted the fuming girls head.

"Agh! Just say yes or no!" "Come on over then" Rukia piped up in her sickly sweet voice hoping to stop the silly discussion making Ichigo and Kira cringe in distaste. After all the girls found comfortable seats Chad, Mizuiro and Keigo joining the group, discussions and arguments erupted on what's the best place to go. Rukia listened in great interest while Ichigo was the complete opposite, not bothering to join the discussion while Kira just looked on.

"Kira-san" called Orihime sitting close to the three whilst still being part of the group, taking her silence as an invitation to continue Orihime pushed on.

"Can't you sit somewhere else?" seeing the cocking of Kiras' eyebrow she continued hastily "Not that I'm kicking you out, I was just wondering if Kurosaki-kun was comfortable" she said almost a whisper a blush overtaking her face. Eyebrow still up Kira just shrugged "He's fine"

"Ano, Kira-san" Orihime tried again "Are you and Kurosaki-kun uhmm" blushing a darker shade Orihime looked at the ground. Kira couldn't help the smirk that pulled up her lips _she could ask me but not Rukia? Do I seem easy or am I the threat?_ She mused.

"Me and Ichii?" she asked as innocently as she could placing her hand on Ichigos' tresses and gently petted it in a specific way which made the boy nudge her to continue when she stopped.

"Never mind" Orihime said in a rush as she turned and went back to the group with hurt in her eyes, Tatsuki being a good best friend noticed the change and looked towards the one person that may be the reason. Instead she saw a resting Ichigo and a blue eyed devil about to double over from keeping her laughter in. Brown caught blue and gave her a glare that would scare most of the people in the room; unfortunately she was sending it to evil incarnate. Sighing Tatsuki resolved herself to talk and comfort her auburn haired friend after class, knowing there was nothing she could do about the mischief of her childhood friend.

Minuets passed and still the discussion raged on Rukias' curiosity of each place growing as each pros' and cons' were discussed, Kira just watching on silently seemingly in her own world while Ichigo just continued to lay his head on his desk resting after the number of hollow chases they had last night. During those minuets Orihime had steeled herself in talking to Ichigo while trying to not attract the attention of Kira.

"Ku-Kurosaki-k-kun" Inoue prodded not so loudly since she was sitting pretty close to Ichigo.

"Hrm?"

"I was wondering what place you think is the best" she asked meekly.

"I dunno, Tokyo?" he answered nonchalantly, Tokyo being the only city he actually remembered from the list.

"Ah! Tokyo is a beautiful place isn't it!" Inoue piped as she held both her hands in front of her rather large chest "I use to live there. Oh! I can show you guys all the best places to go and to eat and to shop!" she gushed now having the attention of the whole group.

"Tokyo?" whispered Rukia

"It's a giant city, a metropolitan" answered Kira from her seat on top of Ichigos' desk where the said boy laid his head on the half she wasn't sitting on. The whole group was starting to get charged about Tokyo, that Rukia didn't get the chance to suggest the place she deemed more interesting.

"What's with the face midget?" asked Ichigo looking at the frown on her face from hooded eyes.

"I was thinking Okinawa sounded more interesting. I want to go to the place called the beach" she replied ignoring the insult and somewhat pouting.

Not only the group but the whole class had seemingly picked Tokyo and that was that.

* * *

Two weeks had passed quickly and the day of the excursion was upon the group. Excited chatter was heard as students piled in to their respected rooms, being divided by place, so people from other classes were there as well.

"Ohayo" Kira mumbled while yawning as she sat on her desk.

"That is one obscene act" Ichigo scoffed "Some girl you are" earning himself a smack at the head. "You exited Ru?"

"Yeah!" said girl replied whilst munching on some pockey.

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Kira" Oichi-sensei called.

"What the heck? You even got our teachers to call you by your first name" Ichigo commented while walking towards the door, Rukia following and a mischievous smirk on her face, Kira lagged behind.

"What's with your Cheshire cat look? Looks like you ate the cream"

"Oh whatever do you mean Ichii-berry?" Kira jibed imitating Rukias' sickly sweet voice while she literally skipped to a halt in front of their teacher.

"I thought I told you guys to gather in the room of your trip"

"Wha-" before Ichigo could ask Kira was already walking out with Ichigo and Rukias' bag together with hers in tow.

"C'mon you two Okinawa is calling" she sing songed and skipped towards a different class.

"Okinawa?"

"OKINAWA!" two very different reactions with the same word. Catching up to the girl Ichigo was the first to ask "Okinawa?"

"Ah! Did I forget to tell you that I signed us up for alternate areas if the need arises?" Kira cocked her head to the side looking all innocent but the gleam in her eye was anything but. Ichigo just chuckled as Rukia literally tackled Kira to the ground. He found himself smiling when he saw absolute joy in Rukias' eyes and a huge smile plastered on her face _seeing her happy, makes everything bette- wha? What was that?_ As Ichigo tried to understand what his thought was Kira was smiling at the small smile and confusion on his face _Aa, my little Ichii-berry is hitting puberty_ she mused while snickering.

"Oi! What are you three doing there?" the spiky short haired girl called out walking down the corridor "Let's go to the room already" she finished.

"You just got here?" asked Kira her arm draped over a smiling Rukias' shoulder. Nodding Tatsuki bobbed her head to the side towards Orihime who was right behind her "I picked Orihime up"

"Ohayo" the said girl greeted cheerily the three only nodded in acknowledgment "Shall we go to the room together?" she asked smiling.

"Ah. We're in a different room" blue eyes glimmering as confusion marred the face of the beautiful girl. "Different room?"

"Yeah, there were too many people who wanted to go to Tokyo so they needed volunteers to take their place" was Kiras' simple answer while shrugging; "Oh" was the only reply from the once cheery girl.

Sighing Kira couldn't help but feel a tad bit sad for the girl, it was pretty obvious that she liked Ichigo and wanted to use the trip to get to know him, not that she objects, if they liked each other then that's that. However, Rukia wanted to go to Okinawa, now she didn't have a problem leaving Ichigo in the clutches of the large breasted female but she knew that despite the twos' bickering they were extremely good friends and that if one was without the other for the week long trip then hell would rain down on her head while on the trip and when she got back. So deciding not to risk it she stuck the two together.

By the time she got out of her own la-la-land the two girls were walking away and the other two were already inside the classroom. She noticed Tatsuki rubbing the back of the auburn head in a comforting manner. Rubbing her temple in a tired irritated manner she thought _Oh man_ as she chased the two girls down.

_Softie._

"Tsuki! Inoue!" she hollered grabbing the attention of the two and then some. The two looked back waiting for the girl to say whatever she had to say, Kira winced at the held back tears in Inoues' gray orbs.

"Ano" she started while scratching the back of her head and looking outside "I heard some teachers are still looking for other students who are willing to change their destination so if you know anyone spread it around" saying what she needed she turned around to join the two who were probably wondering where she was.

"Kira-san!" stopping and looking over her shoulder, she saw a hopeful glint in the big eyes of Orihime which made her cringe a little _what did I get myself into?_ She wondered while waiting for the question she knew was coming; "Where are you guys going?"

"Okinawa"

* * *

**Shuhei**

"Drink some more!" hollered slightly tipsy strawberry blonde with rather large assets; "Yeah!" replied a bald man with red eye shadow.

"You're not being beautiful Ikkaku" commented a man with soft black shoulder length hair with something akin to a feather on his right eye; "And Rangiku you're turning ugly with that smelly mouth of yours"

"Just enjoy Yumichika-*hic*" replied the now drunk woman "Hey Hisagi! Come drink with us!" said man who just entered the bar shook his head a ghost of a smile on his lips at the long haired beauty.

"Matsumoto" he greeted as he sat down beside said woman. Taking the glass the bar tender handed him, he drank slowly wanting to watch the woman he's been pinning for, for years while sober.

Watching her now as the night dragged on was his secret pleasure. He'd drink slowly to remain sober longer so that his roaming eyes can drink as much of her; despite her drunken behavior she was tantalizingly beautiful. Her long wavy strawberry blonde hair reaching her lower back glistens, reflecting the light on it. Her playful baby blue eyes complimenting her somewhat baby faced look more adorable, though she shall never be considered as a baby due to her very mature body. _Ah, don't get started with her body_ Hisagi mumbled to himself as he looked on. Matsumoto Rangiku must be the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes upon, her long neck that connected her adorable face to that smoking impossibly great figured body. Her rather large chest with cleavage showing due to the way she wore her shihakusho, leading down to her slim waist. Together with well toned thighs, slender legs and fingers; yes there was no woman as enticing as her.

Roused from his thoughts a soft smile appeared on his lips as Rangiku laid her head on his shoulder, falling asleep. Sighing he stood and wrapped his arms around her back and behind her knees carrying her bridal style.

"Ayasegawa, you could handle Madarame yes?" he asked the feather eyed man. Giving him a knowing look said man just nodded but before he could walk out screamed "Don't molest her now~"

Blushing profusely he shunpoed out of the bar and into the 10th division barracks to where he knew Rangikus' room would be. Placing her on the bed and pulling the blankets over her, he sat there for quite some time watching her sleep.

_I could steal a kiss right now _he mused _Just a little taste, just to know if she's as sweet as I dream her to be_. Leaning down, their lips almost touching he lays his forehead on hers and chuckles as quietly as he could, he kisses her forehead softly, looks at her one last time and departs for his own room, calling it a night.

Unbeknownst to him that blue eyes frustratingly stared at the doors threshold he just passed frowning, desire and irritation swirling in her eyes _stupid oaf_ she thought while smiling _he's too damn serious_ Rangiku mused touching her forehead where his lips were just seconds ago, pulling the blankets close to her, she sleeps with a smile on her face.

"Hisagi!" a familiar voice called him, turning he faced the bubbly and bright smile of Rangiku "Matsumoto-fukutaicho" he replied respectively hiding the happiness and smile that wished to burst out of his lips. The blonde frowned at the greeting but decided to ignore it because he had always been this way.

"Yumichika said you brought me back to my room last night" he could only nod as a slight blush crept into his cheek at the memory of how he was about to kiss those petulant lips of hers.

"I just wanted to say thanks! An-" before Rangiku could finish her sentence a black butterfly flew in between them beckoning for Hisagi to take it. Listening to the message Hisagi bowed in apology to Rangiku saying that his captain was requesting his presence.

Rangiku sighed missing her chance on telling Hisagi that his soft prodding and slow but sure inclinations throughout the years have softened her and that she might feel the same for almost a year now. All that she was waiting for was for him to come out and say it, but he was taking too long and she has finally steeled herself into making the first move, but not today apparently. _Soon,_ she thought with glee as she returned to her division.

Hisagi was now standing on top of a hotel looking out to the sparkling sea. Breathing in the salty air and admiring the sparkling light which played above the water; he remembered Rangikus' smile and disappointed look when he was called _Maybe I should find her and ask if she needed anything from me when I get back, I didn't even get to say goodbye_ he thought now determined to finish the mission quickly. But Hisagi was no fool, he knew a dangerous hollow was here, that was the exact reason he was dispatched so quickly without a second notice, however, the hollow had escaped by the time he came and the local shinigami was sent back to the fourth division due to injury. From what he gathered, the hollow was a menos, though what kind he wasn't sure. So he continued to wait patiently for any sign of trouble as he sat under the warm sun feeling the breeze.

* * *

**Ichigo**

"Midget let go of my arms!" he screamed at his scared shitless seatmate "It's just a plane, I thought you were excited" he grumbled as his jaw clenched to keep him from screaming.

"Shut up, you stupid strawberry!" Rukia whined as she released Ichigos' arm and instead buried her head on his chest

"If you haven't noticed this hunk of metal carries our lives! It looks heavy! How could it fly? It doesn't breathe so it's no bird!" she grumbled through the fabric of his clothes. Sighing as a small smile graced his lips Ichigo left the petite woman alone, no longer feeling pain on his arm he fully appreciated not to mention liked the feel of her warmth snuggling beside him.

Another soft smile forming on another face, Kira couldn't help but feel giddy at the sight, they were adorable, until another thought hit her and she saw sad grayness looking their direction. She was a bit surprised that there really were more openings available; she just made it up thinking that if the girl could ask and get denied then she'd feel better.

As soon as they landed Rukia jumped out of the plane relishing the land completely oblivious to her surroundings. Ichigo just shook his head and continued to walk towards the baggage claim calling Rukia along the way. While waiting for their luggage Rukia watched on as the spinning rubber thing brought out tons of bags completely mesmerized by the strange contraption.

"Kira" Ichigo called rousing the girl from her thoughts "Hm?"

"What's with the face? I thought you'd be as excited as that midget over there"

"I heard that!" Rukia bellowed not taking her eyes off the machine though now she was glaring slightly. Kira stared at Ichigo for a bit, rummaging through her carry on and brought out something that looked like a gun, the orange heads' eye bugged out at the sight of the white dangerous looking contraption.

"What the fuc- OW!" he screamed getting the attention of the whole area, with nothing seeming out of place except for an innocent looking girl worried over her friends crunched figure holding his ear people resumed to watch for their bags. Orihime, and Tatsuki only looked on in slight interest as Rukia approached the two.

"What the fuck was that?" Ichigo asked a string of curses following shortly "I just gave you a stud earring" was the reply that nearly sent him over the edge. Swinging, they both started to fight while talking at the same time.

"What the hell! You gave me a piercing!"

"Yeah" she replied while deflecting a punch and jabbing him on his right side "Now you look more rebellious"

"I don't want to look more rebellious! I don't want to be like you who, who have those weird looking things on my ears!" he continued holding her leg, blocking the kick and swiping at the other so she would lose her balance.

"It's not permanent you stupid berry" twisting and dropping her body to the ground holding her weight on her arms as she used her swiped leg to strike at Ichigos' head. Releasing her other leg he jumped back to avoid her attacking foot.

"Why'd you do it!" he asked anger radiating off him in waves, landing on her feet as she dusted hands on her pants. Rukia, walked in between them just in case they started fighting again. Looking to the side while scratching the back of her head in a clear sign of her sudden nervousness she sighed and started explaining without looking at the two.

"It'll keep you relatively safe" she mumbled. "What the heck are you talking about?" still fuming the orange head threw daggers at her with his eyes.

"It's made of seki seki stone" was her silent assent still not looking but knowing full well that Rukias' eyes had begun to bug out.

"WHAT?" this time it was Rukia, surprised at her sudden outburst, his anger receded as he looked at his petite friend with curiosity.

"What did you say?" Rukia asked having more control in her voice; sighing Kira looked down playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I said it's made of seki seki stone"

"What's a seki seki stone?" asked the confused orange head "It's a stone that seals reiatsu" was Rukias' careful reply eyeing the girl in front of them with wonder and fear "How do you know about seki seki stones and why would Ichigo need it?"

"Well, my father is a weirdo who has a high spiritual presence, Ichii-berry over there knows I could also sense ghosts and other strange supernatural stuff. I noticed these past few weeks that his spiritual presence is stronger which attracts more ghosts so I asked my father to make something that would seal it, though I'm now wondering how you know and why you look so defensive" she shrugged.

Rukia turned and glared at Ichigo pulling his uninjured ear as she walked away "Stay there!" she ordered Kira who only nodded seemingly aloof at the whole situation.

"Let go you demonic medget" Ichigo whined. Finally releasing her hold on his now throbbing red ear Rukia whipped her head sending a glare that could kill towards Ichigo.

"She can sense ghosts?" Rukia hissed.

"Ah, yeah" Ichigo answered not seeing the problem and still rubbing his sore ear "Since we were kids, it was one of the reasons why Kira and I got along so well, Tatsuki would never understand so we never bothered telling her about it"

"Can she see hollows as well? Has she ever been in danger? And who the heck is her father?" Rukia torpedoed on, making Ichigo cringe as she seemed to be growing taller with every question.

"I don't know if she can see hollows, she's always been in fights so she can handle herself, and I've never actually met her father" his scowl furrowing deeper in thought.

"Now that I think about it, I've never been to her house as well, she'd always come over but never the other way around. We never really talk about our families and stuff" he finished lamely hoping Rukia would drop the discussion. Knowing better the petite shinigami dropped the subject when she saw the sad glint in his eyes when family was mentioned and sighed.

"C'mon, they must be wondering where we are right about now" walking away fully trusting Ichigo to follow on his own time.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!" Inoue happily greeted as she stood beside a frowning Tatsuki and a bobble head Kira as she listened to her iPod; "We already have your bags" the cheery girl proudly stated pointing at the duffle on the floor.

"Ah, thanks Inoue" Ichigo mumbled "Arigatou Inoue-san" Rukia piped in a sickly sweet voice making her counterpart cringe in distaste. Walking out together they were greeted by the bright sun, a warm breeze and naturally a screeching teacher telling them they were making them late. Finally reaching the hotel and getting distributed to their respective rooms Ichigo was surprised that his roommate was none other than his good friend Chad as well as his other friends Mizuro and Keigo.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked shocked by their appearance. Keigo flung himself towards the orange head earning him a punch; "We get to see bikini clad women in Okinawa of course!" he said perversely, reviving from the punch.

"I heard this is the season for office ladies to go to the beach" Mizuro supplied easily. Sighing to himself, Ichigo wondered how he would survive a week with these people including a demonic midget and evil incarnate.

* * *

**Tatsuki**

"Achoo" Kira and Rukia both sneezed looking at each other both agreeing silently that the strawberry was talking about them.

"Are you two getting a cold?" Orihime asked worriedly "Nah" and a flick of the wrist was all the reply she got as the four got situated at their small bungalow.

"I am very impressed" Rukia thought out loud when the eight teens were sitting together at the guys bungalow drinking fruit juices.

"I heard that in Kyoto, Himeji and Osaka the school had free boarding because some of the students had their own places there and offered to host the school for cheap. So the other places get to splurge a little" Mizuro supplied.

"That's great for us then!" cheered Orihime drinking her non-alcoholic pina-colada happily. "We do have free days until Thursday. Friday and Saturday are the days for school activities making Sunday the day we leave" she informed the group.

"What are your plans Kurosaki-kun?" she asked forwardly, secretly proud of herself for not stuttering though her blush was very apparent to everybody except maybe the boy in question himself.

"Dunno" he shrugged looking out to the beach enjoying the slight breeze. Feeling the sudden tension that the auburn head brought with her disappointment Tatsuki suddenly blurted "Why don't we go swimming!" Ichigo groaned as Keigo and Mizuro were already getting ready. Rukias' eyes sparkled at the thought since she has never been to the beach or even seen such a huge body of water. Back at the girls room Orihime was deciding on what bikini to wear and Tatsuki was mumbling that she should just wear a one piece.

"I won't get anywhere without trying Tatsuki" she replied while pulling one in front of her checking the mirror at the same time "I've decided that I won't hold back, I'm not going to wait for it to happen, I have to grab it for myself" pulling another bikini in front of her.

Tatsuki looked at her best friend in silent awe and worry. She has grown stronger, heck she didn't even stutter when she talked to Ichigo a while ago, she was proud that the girl had finally grown some backbone but at the same time anxiety filled her. She was sure that Ichigo and Rukia had something maybe it wasn't evident now but it will be, and she didn't want her friend hurt.

"Seems she only listened to one part of the advice" snapping out of her thoughts Tatsuki turned to see a slightly exasperated looking Kira "She'll get herself hurt Tsuki. I don't know about other girls but that stupid berry is oblivious and you know it" she sighed as she turned to walk away.

"Take care of her Tsuki" was her parting words as she skipped down the hall to Rukias' room. Tatsuki munching on the words that her childhood friend left her wondered what she meant when she mentioned advice, _ah, that one_ she mused.

**Flashback**

_The teacher was blabbing on endlessly talking about a poem they were studying in English and Tatsuki was just about fed up. Nobody was willing to answer and the teacher was getting frustrated, giving it another try the teacher read the verse again:_

_"An impossible feat_

_The sun chases the moon_

_Reaching_

_But never meeting_

_A cycle from the beginning of time_

_Unlike stars_

_Content wanting but never moving_

_The sun will continue to follow its moon_

_Against the will of the gods_

_Forever yearning_

_Forever reaching._

_Now who could give me an interpretation!" frustration evident in her tone "There is no right or wrong answers just opinions. Kurosaki, you seem to be listening, what say you?"_

_Tatsuki caught the slight tint of pink on the boys face; probably for being caught she snickered. Scratching the back of his head, gathering a breath he looked directly to his teacher as he answered._

_"It's like wanting something, I guess. If you want something go for it, not like it's going to land in your lap magically or enter our window unexpectedly" at that junction he stopped, glancing at his seatmate, a really minute smile on his lips. Rukia the said seatmate however was busy scribbling on her paper, what Tatsuki didn't know and didn't bother with, she was more interested in her childhood friend._

_"Do it, reach for what you want to grasp. But be careful" he treaded slowly "Even if you want it and even if you try, you might never reach it. It might just be unattainable"_

**End of Flashback**

****"Unattainable huh" Tatsuki mused as she continued to watch her friend; _this isn't going to be easy is it?_ She silently prepared herself for what was to come, hoping it wasn't going to be much trouble.

* * *

**Third Person View**

"What's with the face Rukiiiaaaaa" Kira said childishly as she skipped into the room belly-flopping on the bed.

"I don't know what to wea- I mean, I have nothing to wear" Rukia quickly amended looking at Kira if she caught on her initial statement; instead she was caught off guard by the mischievous glint that greeted her. Kira was stomach down on the bed her head the only thing that was actually facing Rukia, ye the gleam in her eyes made Rukias' head scream no, _hell no_.

"Let's get you something then. It is my fault that you didn't pack your bikini" Kira nonchalantly said as she got up, holding her hand out waiting for Rukia to take it "C'mon Ru-chan" a feral smile crept its way slowly to her lips.

_How come I'm already worried?_ Wondered the raven haired girl but taking the outstretched arm in front of her anyway allowing her gleeful friend to drag her along.

"Where are the lovely Kuchiki-san and the boyish Kira-san?" Keigo asked the two approaching girls. Shrugging Tatsuki set up the blankets and two chairs on the sand beside their friends. Ichigo on the other hand was already lying down with his eyes closed underneath an umbrella when Inoue called to him.

"Kurosaki-kun, do you want to play volleyball with us?" she asked as she removed the sarong she was wearing, revealing her pink spotted yellow bikini, showing a nice amount of cleavage and her tanned and slim waist, with her hair tied in a ponytail with some bangs flying about, Inoue Orihime looked amazing. Passersby stopped, some even bumped into each other just to get a longer glimpse of the auburn haired beauty. Keigo wailed to Mizuro at the sight saying something about having no chance since the guard dog Tatsuki would knock him out.

Ichigo looked at Inoue with appreciation, what 16 year old wouldn't? But soon shrugged it off giving her a no, lying his head back on his hands to continue on his lazing. Orihime frowned at the blatant dust off, she knows he didn't mean it in a rude way and she also knew that he wasn't like other guys, but he did not even compliment or give her a second glance, she wasn't mad, no she was just disappointed.

Tatsuki watched in silence as her friend tried and apparently failed; _Ichigo could be such a dumbass_ she thought while shaking her head.

"Ah! Kuchiki-san! Kira-san!" Keigo hollered at the two approaching girls. Both were wearing short sleeved hoodies that reached their mid thighs and were zipped up as Kira pulled the smaller woman along while waving.

"Hiya" she said as she plopped down beside Ichigo leaving enough space for Rukia to sit in between them.

"Where ya guys been?" the orange haired teen asked still not opening his eyes.

"Kuchiki, Kira! Let's play volleyball!" hollered Tatsuki waving at the two, Rukia was the first up as she shredded her hoodie like a snake and ran towards the two girls. Keigo who couldn't help but whistle at the sight caught Ichigos' attention, so he sat leaning his weight on his elbows, pulling his shades up and saw something that absolutely mesmerized him.

There was Rukia right beside a toned Tatsuki and a buxom Orihime but at the moment she was the most interesting. Despite her small frame she had curves in all the right places which was hidden by her school uniform and her shihakusho in any given day, but not now, today was a day of reckoning as he saw for the first time what the petite shinigami was hiding. Small shoulders that led to slender arms, a nicely curved waist; her proportionate breasts decently covered by a white bikini with chappy the goddamn rabbit prints all over. Her legs nice and toned, but what caught him the most was her skin, he found himself thinking if she always had that complexion, a pale milky complexion that looked soft and incredibly sweet and smooth.

"Like what I got for you strawberry?" whispered an extremely amused Kira "Close your jaw and put your eyeballs back in their socket, or else people might think you like her or something" she snickered as he tried to punch her, avoiding it while striping her own sweater.

"You can thank me later berry head!" she hollered as she ran to join the three. Needless to say said berry head didn't or rather couldn't get back to relaxing. He didn't know why but he watched the girls like a hawk, scowling at gawking guys that walked by and growling when they cat called.

"Ichigo!" facing the direction of the voice who called him, a volleyball hit him right on the head. "What the heck!" he screamed as he stood up holding the ball with both hands while three out of four girls erupted with laughter.

"Kurosaki-kun" Orihime rushed to him giving nosebleeds to some and looks of envy for others "Are you alright?" she asked as she hovered close to him trying to see the damage.

"We-we t-tri-tried to wa-warn you" laughing in between words Tatsuki was clenching her sides hard to keep from falling.

"That look is priceless! Someone take a picture!" shrieked Kira as tears came out of her eyes still laughing, Rukia was just laughing like a maniac not even bothering to say anything, her silence spoke volumes.

A vain started throbbing on Ichigos' head as he thought of payback, a smirk appeared moments later. Grabbing some ice and the ball on his other hand, he started running for the three. As expected Kira was the first one to notice his sprinting approach but oh was she too late for he already threw the ball hitting her square on the forehead. Tatsuki being the closest he dropped the ice between her cleavages slipping in easily, as cold chills ran along her middle, said girl started jumping around like a monkey. His final target in sight he picked Rukia up bridal style and flung her into the water. A groan, a shriek and a rather loud scream signaling his victory. Clapping his hands together like he accomplished a hard task smirk still in place, he turned only to see glaring brown eyes, twisted blue ones and he could feel death rays from behind which he assumed belonged to amethyst. He assumed right when Rukia jumped on his back forcing him to grab on her thighs to keep them balanced, he barely had time to register that Rukias' skin on her thighs were as soft and smooth as he thought it would be when the two other girls jumped him successfully taking all four of them down in the water. He smiled at the bubble of laughter that erupted from Rukias' mouth followed by the other two.

"No fair! Play with us too!" Keigo screamed as he ran towards the group, Mizuro following closely behind successfully starting the battle of the sexes in water splashing. Sad gray eyes watched the scene before her, pain pulling at her heartstrings _he didn't even notice me_. The girl was pulled out from her thoughts when a gentle hand lay on her shoulder.

"We should join the fun too" Chad gently prodded the girl to follow. Gratefully smiling Orihime bounced off to join the battle.

It was pretty late when the group had decided to head back, feeling the soreness of their muscles after a days' worth of play. While walking Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuro were chatting animatedly about something while Orihime was in the company of the gentle giant Chad, occasionally looking back at Ichigo. The said teen was walking in comfortable silence when he noticed Rukia shivering beside him.

"Wear your hoodie" he said as he lightly shoulder bumped the lithe woman.

"I can't" she replied shoulder bumping him too "Some ass spilled juice on it" she mumbled grudgingly. Shrugging Ichigo took off his hoodie and planted it on top of Rukia.

"Its cold tonight, it might even rain" the teen said as he looked up at the starless cloudy sky, not noticing the blush that warmed Rukias' face as she wore the garment.

"We should buy snacks and rent a movie!" Keigo yelped, smiling smugly at his grand idea. There were no actually objections so the group headed towards the nearest store. After a few minutes of shopping and argument about the movie they were finally ready to head out when it started raining. Deciding that an umbrella wasn't a bad investment they bought some but the store was only a small one and only had five umbrellas. Buying all of them they unconsciously paired as they normally would which made Tatsuki and Orihime, Keigo and Mizuro, Ichigo and Rukia with Chad and Kira having their own individual umbrella.

"C'mon midget stay close" Ichigo warned as the rain got stronger, Rukia not wanting to get wet complied sticking their sides together. Both blushed at the contact of their bodies looking anywhere but each other. Tatsuki noticing the grip of Orihime tighten around her hand looked back at the two. They seemed perfect; Ichigos' body hovering close protecting Rukias' smaller frame from the worst of the rain as she fell in the spot perfectly. She winced at the sight of her friends eyes getting duller, _there's nothing much I could do_.

Reaching the bungalow the group tried to dry off as much as they can, placing the snacks in front of the television and pushing sofas together. Rukia just sat at the counter that separated the living room and the kitchen while munching on some chips.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't dry up, midget" Ichigo scolded, settling himself in between her legs as he rubbed her head with a towel, feeling all too comfortable.

"Ichigooooooo~ I didn't know you were close to Kuchiki-san! Whyyyy!" Keigo screamed promptly grabbing the attention of the two.

"What the heck are you talking about?" he screamed, rather frustrated at the ridiculousness of his friend.

"Well not like you can deny it much, seeing as your position" pointed Mizuro "is rather incriminating" both eyes grew, amber met amethyst, a furious blush overtaking their faces putting the brightest apple and the reddest tomato to shame as both realized how close their bodies were as well as how their action and non-reaction was very couple-y. Pushing away Ichigo left the towel on Rukias' head mumbling something about having to go to the restroom as Rukia jumped off the counter still rubbing her hair as an excuse to hide her heating red face.

As the teens propped and found comfortable spots in the living room Ichigo steeled himself at the jokes that were going to be thrown his way from a certain midnight haired girl. What met him was silence instead. Looking around, he automatically, without thinking placed himself beside Rukia on the floor leaning on the sofa where Tatsuki and Orihime positioned themselves. Keigo and Mizuro taking the sofa on the left while Chad took the sofa on the right all by himself.

"Oi. Where's Kira?" he asked to no one and everyone at the same time.

"She said a friend of hers called and is in trouble so she's gone to help. And don't wait up for her" Ichigo looked at Chad beckoning him to continue "She left just before we reached the bungalow"

Ichigo looked outside and saw that it was still storming and scowled deeper. Rukia noticing his discomfort wanting to ease him held his larger hand in hers. Surprised by the action he looked into her eyes which were trying to reassure him that their blue eyed friend would be alright. Understanding the sentiment Ichigo gripped her hands a little tighter, his worry easing bit by bit. As the movie went on, neither realized that they were still holding hands. Conveying warmth and blossoming feelings, unbeknownst to either at the moment.

* * *

**Hisagi**

The day had been a boring one, with no sign of the hollow and storm clouds seemingly approaching. Sighing Hisagi looked at the starless night, wishing he was at least training. Stretching his sore muscles he noticed the spiritual pressure of a couple of pluses (Spirits) deciding that he might as well, he jumped from one roof to another. His eyebrows immediately furrowed when he realized that the pluses were just sitting there cowering in fear.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked as he slowly approached the bundle of spirits, at the sight of him he noted the look of relief in their eyes which was overcome by guilt in the next instance.

"Sorry" was the soft whisper of a spirit of a child.

That was when he realized the incoming attack from his left. Barely avoiding the blade like appendage he suddenly drew his zanpakutou. He assessed the hollow in front him, coming to the conclusion that is was below a Gillian, but something was off, this hollow was watching him with calculative eyes.

Finally moving, the human sized, praying mantis look alike hollow lunged itself towards Hisagi slashing in a downward manner, easily seeing the attack Hisagi brought up his sword and shifted his weight to the left turning slightly as he avoided the other blade appendage which was slashing upwards. Taking advantage of the enemies awkward position he quickly turned completely bringing down his sword with him to slash the bug-like hollow on its side. The cut was deep as blood sprayed over his exposed shoulder, half his neck and his left side. He quickly shunpoed to a safe distance turning to face the hollow, gripping his sword tight, ready for another attack which never came. Studying the hollow its features forming what he could only guess was a very eerie smile.

Scowling he readied to launch his own attack, appearing behind it, about to strike the finishing blow when the hollow turned followed by a sideway slash. It should have been easy to dodge such a simple attack but he couldn't, an instantaneous pain flashed through him at the exact moment paralyzing him for half a second but that was all that was needed. Slicing through his shihakusho, cutting his abdomen deeply, he was thrown to the side, hitting a well placed wall which cracked with the impact.

_What the hell_ he thought, plunging his zanpakutou on the ground using it to pull himself up as he clutched his bleeding stomach _not good_. A growl vibrated through his throat when he saw the hollow licking its bladed hand tasting his blood.

Shaking to clear his head, his eyes narrow as he decided on his next move. He shunpoed on top of the humanoid bug slashing down placing his whole weight on the attack; and as expected the hollow blocked by placing both its blades in front of itself in a crossed defensive manner. Smirking Hisagi used the blade to kick himself backward doing a back flip landing in a crouched position in front of the hollow, hands stretched out a blue swirl beginning to form.

"Ye Lord, mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, Inferno and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on the south!" he quickly chanted.

"Destructive Art #63: Thunder Roar Cannon" he bellowed as the attack completed and shot itself from his open palm. An explosion erupted with the impact, _why am I already so tired_ he thought furiously. This kidou is relatively strong but it shouldn't have tired him out this fast, he could feel darkness beginning to ebb into his sight. Squinting as the dust settled his eyes widened in shock, there stood the hollow, half its body gone and bleeding and also kneeling on the ground but very much still alive.

"Impossible…" he murmured. The hollow shrieked and turned tail, wanting to follow Hisagi tried to stand but couldn't he just fell lying down on the cold ground, he was tired and he felt like his energy was being sucked dry, he couldn't understand what was going on. All he knew was that the cold rain made him shiver as it started to pour rather strongly. Was this how he was going to die? In the human world, his target alive, his mission incomplete. Never being able to express his feelings clearly and properly to a certain strawberry blonde with powder blue eyes. He had no concept of time, it could have been seconds or hours, he didn't know yet the rain kept falling, washing his blood from his still bleeding abdomen.

_The rain finally stopped?_ He wondered lightly but realized rather slowly that his legs were still being drenched. Forcing open his extremely heavy eyelids he saw a blurry image of a female holding and umbrella on top of him.

_Impossible, nobody could see me_ he thought somewhat bitterly, wanting to call for help to stop the pain that seemed to course through his body mercilessly but knowing full well that it wasn't possible, he had long gave up on trying to find out why he was in pain since he didn't suffer major damage, he just wanted it to stop.

As darkness started to claim him again he felt a warm hand rest on his wet chilled cheeks, shock barely registered as he succumbed to the numbing feeling. The last thing he saw was the pulling gravity of blue eyes with sparkles of gold before he finally gave in to rest.


	3. Chapter 3: Trip: Day 2

**Authors Note: **

I have to apologize. I realized just now that I titled some Hisagi and titled others as Shuhei. Just to clarify they're the same person, I mean his name is Hisagi Shuhei. I know I'm sorry! I'll amend that and stick to Hisagi, I promise, sorry again if there was some confusion.. (0_0)

I am not mocking psychics, or shamans. It's just a part of Kiras' past which will be revealed later on.

The timeline seems a bit off because of the different point of views. I tried to make it as clear as possible, so if anyone has any question whatsoever just ask.

Yes my keyboard is complete crap right now, some letters aren't showing up even if I pressed on them, sad isn't it.

Thanks for the reviews as well, and the thoughts and criticisms. I'm pretty bad with the grammar and the stuff right? I'm working on it though, I promise~

And I'm deeply sorry for the super late update, school started and I get confused with days, it seems to mix together as one. Anyway, it took me a while to write this chapter because I wanted to do so many things but at the same time keep it simple. Though I'm not sure I succeeded (_)

**Special Thanks to: **Aizawa Ayumu, ComfortablyConfused and Kuchiki Yazumi 09 : Thanks for reviewing and clicking the update and or favorite alert, I'm so happy, you guys made my day. My mom and brother looked at me like I was crazy when I squealed and started doing a strange dance that I will omit from describing, I wouldn't want to scare you guys away (^u^)

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does. The only thing I own would be Kira the OC.

I don't own his quote either ="Try again. Fail again. Fail better." Samuel Beckett.

* * *

Hisagi

_Shaking to clear his head, his eyes narrow as he decided on his next move. He shunpoed on top of the humanoid bug slashing down placing his whole weight on the attack; and as expected the hollow blocked by placing both its blades in front of itself in a crossed defensive manner. Smirking Hisagi used the blade to kick himself backward doing a back flip landing in a crouched position in front of the hollow, hands stretched out a blue swirl beginning to form._

_"Ye Lord, mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, Inferno and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on the south!" he quickly chanted._

"_Destructive Art #63: Thunder Roar Cannon" he bellowed as the attack completed and shot itself from his open palm. An explosion erupted with the impact, 'why am I already so tired?' he thought furiously. This kidou is relatively strong but it shouldn't have tired him out this fast, he could feel darkness beginning to pull into his sight. Squinting as the dust settled his eyes widened in shock, there stood the hollow, half its body gone and bleeding and also kneeling on the ground but very much still alive._

"_Impossible…" he murmured. The hollow shrieked and turned tail, wanting to follow Hisagi tried to stand but couldn't, he just fell lying down on the cold ground, he was tired and he felt like his energy was being sucked dry, he couldn't understand what was going on. All he knew was that the cold rain made him shiver as it started to pour rather strongly. Was this how he was going to die? In the human world, his target alive, his mission incomplete. Never being able to express his feelings clearly and properly to a certain strawberry blonde with powder blue eyes. He had no concept of time, it could have been seconds or hours, he didn't know, yet the rain kept falling, washing his blood from his still bleeding abdomen. _

_As darkness started to claim him again he felt a warm hand rest on his wet chilled cheeks, shock barely registered as he succumbed to the numbing feeling. The last thing he saw was the pulling gravity of blue eyes with sparkles of gold before he finally gave in to rest. _

Hisagi woke with a start, a sheen sheet of sweat covering him, blankets clinging to his skin. His eyes shifting from left to right, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. A baby blue curtain billowing by the open window thanks to the light breeze that entered the room. The ceiling as well as the walls plain white, there was however strange black dots scattered about above him, marring its whiteness. Getting up slowly as pain would flare from the movement. He laid his back on the bed frame keeping him upright. Finally taking a look at himself, he noticed that although he was shirtless he still had his pants. His injuries were covered in bandages with strange writings on them. Deciding to find his savior he turned placing his feet on the floor, wincing at the pain the small movement caused.

"Damn" he grimaced "Maybe I should have used Shikai" he mumbled holding his injured side as he stood and walked towards the door. Being as quiet as he could, nimbly walking across the room, just in case there was a threat or danger waiting for him. He opened the door and walked out. Dark platinum met lapis lazuli as everything froze; his next step, her hand bringing a spoon to her mouth, everything. Moments passed when the girl finally brought her spoon down, looked at the chair in front of her and back at him, a silent invitation for him to join her at the table.

"You're up" she said flatly as she continued to eat "I'd offer you food but I don't know what you eat". He narrows his eyes at the relaxed tone and actions of the girl before him, taking his seat warily as a somewhat strained silence crept into the room.

"You could really see me then" his low tone ringed echoed. She stares at him for a moment, a rather intense stare and nods.

"How are your wounds?" she asks as she abandons her food and starts washing the used bowl and utensils. "It's healing well" and with that the conversation stops again with only the sound of running water and clanking of dished and pots as their companion.

"Thank you" he says, locking eyes with her as she turned to face him, showing as much gratitude as he could in that one look.

"Hisagi Shuhei" he introduces himself with a slight bow, omitting his rank and division just in case she was in fact an enemy, _better for her to think I'm an unseated officer_ he thought as he straightened in his seat. Looking at him curiously for a moment she inclines her head in a slight bow as well "Kira."

Turning to finish the wash, Hisagi analyzes her and his current situation. This was in fact dangerous, no matter the civility that has ensued. He had no idea what her motives were and despite looking of slight built she seems to be fit, from what he could tell. He was brought out of his musings when Kira sat back down across from him drinking water, waiting for him to start asking the questions that he seemed to have.

Taking a breath he finally looks at her squarely and asks "Do you know what I am?"

"A spirit . . ." she trails off seemingly unsure. Hisagi nods and takes in all the events when a thought hit him.

"How did you take me here?" because there was no way a regular human can touch a shinigami. She seemed to think about the question for a moment, and shrugs as she pulls out a pair of fingerless blue gloves covered with writings that looked like the ones on his bandages.

"You must know about 'psychics', 'shamans', and the like, yes?" she asks as she places the gloves on the table. He just nods, noting the slight mocking tone her voice held when she said psychics and shamans.

"Well, people may talk to spiritual beings if they had high spiritual senses, but to touch these beings they would need things such as talismans. The gloves are talismans in of themselves allowing me to touch you" motioning towards his injuries "Those bandages as well"

Taking all the information in, he deemed that she was no threat but only a being with high spiritual awareness and that he should leave, if not now then soon. Her having high spiritual awareness was one thing but to add him in the equation would mean that hollows would be coming looking for a tasty meal and seeing as he was injured, he didn't want the risk of an attack.

"Thank you" he said now finally feeling the crushing feeling of a failed mission "I'm leaving soon" he concluded not entirely successful in removing the bit of bitterness in his voice. To his and her surprise she suddenly said.

"You sure" her supposedly question sounding more like a statement and her pitch higher than it was, her calm demeanor cracking ever so slightly. Surprise and embarrassment flitted through her eyes. Huffing as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the side she covered in a tone filled with mockery.

"I was just concerned because you're stupidly injured and in case you haven't noticed your spirit energy is next to none. But if you _want_ to die after all the trouble _I_ went through, then fine"

All he could really do was look to the side in an attempt to hide the emotions that were threatening to explode. No, Hisagi Shuhei was by all means not a very 'let's share our feelings' guy, heck he couldn't even confess to the girl he loved. So no, there was no way he would lay his emotions out in front of this stranger_._ _Useless _he thought, as he remembered how close to death he was, how he failed his mission, his lack of gratitude, and his desperate want to _just_ go home, maybe even to talk to Matsumoto, heck now that he actually tried he actually realized how damn low his reiatsu was.

"Sorry" still avoiding her gaze that he now felt that was on him "Selfish aren't I" he mumbled, barely a whisper.

Moments passed until an exasperated sigh and shuffling. Next thing he knew his cheeks were being pulled apart as he was brought down locking dark platinum and lapis lazuli for the second time that night. The gold seemed to sparkle as the blue flared while she spoke, her eyes relaying nothing but the truth of her words.

"Your injuries _will _heal, you _lived _another day, you _will _try_ again_, you _will _fail_ again_, _but_ you _will _fail_ better_" she closed her eyes, not pinching his cheek anymore but holding him close as she laid her forehead on his "Don't doubt yourself" she was whispering but her words ringed in his ears just like the warm gust of her breath fanned his face.

"You're not useless nor are you weak and ungrateful. You just want to be in a familiar place, a place you know where you stand; you just want to be _home_"

To say that Hisagi was shocked was an understatement he was downright floored. This girl who he only met eased his tension and ill-feelings towards himself. He couldn't counter what she said, it was all true. He _will_ heal, he _did_ live, and it wasn't like this was the first time he ever failed, it- has just been long since. And he did want the comfort of home. He found himself willing her eyes to open, to reveal those electric blue eyes, he wanted to see what she was thinking, what she was feeling speaking those words.

Her hands slipped from his face and after a breath she turned and headed towards what he assumed to be her room.

"You're free to stay however long you want" she murmured, she was by her door, her back to him. Not really knowing what to do Hisagi made his way slowly to his room, feeling the pull of exhaustion telling him to rest. That night he slept quietly, for the first time in years. He slept dreamless.

* * *

Ichigo

It was warm and comfortable; it was probably the most peaceful sleep that the young boy has ever had, ever since-. Point is, it was nice, until a strange entity brushed his nose. It had been a long night and he had no intentions of waking early if he didn't need to, so instead of bothering to open his eyes he swats it away to which it just brushed him again. Grumbling low in his throat he turns away only to wrap his arm on a warm, not to mention soft pillow. His head following the turned his nose was suddenly attacked by nice smelling brush like things, making him snort but at the same time burry his head into it.

Amber eyes snap open and take in his surroundings. Now normally people in this situation would panic and scream their lungs out, but this was not such an occasion, only because the survival instinct kicked in and the orange headed teen knew full well that if he screams in the raven haired woman's ears _again_ he would be sent to soul society, early and permanently. Cringing at the memory of that night when the two had fought numerous hollows and both collapsed on the floor, waking up beside each other. Ichigo panicked that day and screamed in Rukias' ear and he was not able to hide the limp or the black eye he went to school with.

Taking in his surroundings he noticed Chad taking over a sofa on the right side of the room, Keigo and Mizuno sharing the other on the left. Taking a deep breath his senses were assaulted by the playful scent of lavender and really light vanilla but with a kiss of frost. Turning his attention to what or rather who was emitting such a sweet smell, his eyes fell on the lithe sleeping figure of Kuchiki Rukia, his raven haired partner. Not only did she smell good, her skin was also as soft as he thought. . ._WHAT?_ Ichigo being somewhat naïve had only just realized that his arm was wrapped around her small frame as they- shall he say _spooned?_ Perfectly against each other, back to front, in suspicious symmetry.

_THUD-THUD-THUD—THUD-THUD-THUD_

He for the life of himself couldn't explain the sudden increase of his heart rate, _nerves_, he assured himself. His eyes slipped over her form to her face and he noticed that the tightness in her face was gone, perfectly relaxed; he didn't notice the almost invisible smile that pulled at his lips, _she should look like this all the time—Err.._ Scowling as a strange heat came to his face, _am I getting sick?_ He wondered getting distracted once again, not really minding the close proximity they were in, when that offending thing brushed against his cheek. Deciding that he should move before _anyone_ woke up he turned on his back coming face to face with a hand which he assumed was the 'thing' and to his complete utter shock, big, gray, bubbling eyes.

Survival instinct be damned, he screamed—loudly.

Soon after voices joined his scream as two heavy something's fell on him. Chad woke with a jump looking for signs of trouble. Keigo and Mizuro just woke up groggily. Rukia sat up her eyes wide expecting a hollow but what she saw when she turned her head left was a peculiar sight. Although it was somewhat funny, she also felt a strange pull in her chest. Tatsukis' back was on Ichigos' legs, her own hanging on the sofa she was once on and Orihime, well. Orihime was straddling Ichigo, elbows on the side of his head holding her up, her hair cascading down, their face so close to one another. Ichigo on the other hand was frozen, not really wanting to move, not a single inch, to do so might rub body parts and he didn't really need that memory. Time was frozen, nobody moved, heck he didn't think anybody breathed. Until Keigo of course screamed perverted words which brought time moving and working overtime. All teens included in the huddle jumped and moved in a blur. Orihime ran to a room, Tatsuki still looked a little lost and confused ended up on the empty sofa, Rukia and Ichigo still on the floor but with space between them. As one thought ran through every teens head, _Awkward._

_

* * *

_Later that Afternoon

It wasn't until noon when everybody was as normal as they could get. Following Keigos' suggestion, why no one knew, some were still reeling at the events of the morning to even argue or bother. The group ended up in the beach once again.

"Was that Kira?" Rukia asked as she approached Ichigo who was sitting under an umbrella. He looked at her curiously, she was not in a good mood this morning and he decided to steer clear of the raven haired girl for awhile. Although now it seems she's fine, so he shrugged and answered her question nonchalantly.

"Yeah. She said that, her 'friend' needed her help and not to worry" a snort escaped him and a chuckle left Rukias' lips before she could stop it. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her to counter the strange flutter in him. "What?" he asked a tad bit harshly.

"Don't be so grumpy" she teased while patting his head like a dog "You just don't seem to change. Such a worrier you are" amusement clearly playing in her amethyst eyes, Ichigo just huffed as he slapped her hands away from his head. A comfortable silence blanketed them as the sun warmed their skins and the breeze played with their hair. It truly was a nice day, and Ichigo didn't mind that he was enjoying himself. Turning towards the silent woman beside him he noticed the look in her eyes, it was one of immense curiosity, her eyes were practically shinning. Attempting to find what got the girl so mesmerized he spotted people jet skiing.

"Ichigo!" she exclaimed grabbing his attention "They're skipping on top of the water! They're not sinking!" by now she was pointing and shaking his arm. For a moment he stared at the girl beside him, she was strong and tough yet there was this innocence about her, it might be because she has no knowledge about the living world but it was _adorab-_

"Ichigo!" she screeched and smacked him upside the head "Are you listening to me?" and there it went, whatever he was thinking flew out the window, his scowl ever so present.

"I heard you the first time. Damn midget"

"What did you call me?" she asked threateningly a glare set and the promise of death on her eyes. Now, Kurosaki Ichigo was no coward nor was he a masochist, so sighing he relented as he stood and patted his shorts to remove the sand on them.

"C'mon shortcake, I'll take you to them" he reached his hand towards Rukia. Said girl deciding that she was more interested in the strange contraptions that were skipping across the large expanse of water than arguing with the boy took his hand.

* * *

Orihime

"Hime!" Tatsuki screeched "The snowcone's melting!" successfully grabbing said girls attention. "What are you thinking about anyway?" She just shook her head to the negative. Tatsuki grunted at the obvious dismissal.

"Are we still going to the martial arts museum?" deciding to change the subject "If we are we have to head out, the train ride is a bit long" as she stood leading the way.

"It must be a great museum!" Orihime piped which got Tatsuki into a long happy chatter. The auburn haired just smiled and nodded enthusiastically. She knew just what to say to get her best friend going, giving her some time to herself. Tuning the ecstatic girl out, she turned her attention to the events of the morning.

**Flashback**

_She woke up beside Tatsuki unsurprisingly and was about to go and make breakfast when she noticed Kuchiki-san on the floor by their sofa a tan arm as her pillow. Turning on her stomach she peeked over the edge and saw Kurosaki-kun laying on his back, his right arm under Kuchiki-san and his left on his stomach, the scowl on his face completely gone. She couldn't help but smile at the peacefulness in his features. Gathering her courage she brushed her fingers lightly on his face, surprised that his skin was soft rather than rough. Sighing contently she plays with the fringes of his hair realizing with a start that it was soft as well; continuing her ministrations she hadn't realized that she touched his cheek harder than she intended. He slapped her hand away and grunted, turning towards the raven haired girl beside him._

_Finally remembering that **Rukia** was **there **made her eyes narrow in annoyance; the warmth in them slightly turning from the heat of happiness to the burn of bitterness. **Why does she seem to always be the one around Kurosaki-kun?** She wondered darkly as she observed the object of her affection waking from slumber. She noticed the slight panic in his eyes, and the seemingly invisible smile that pulled his lips up a moment later as his attention was completely on the sleeping figure beside him. In a moment of jealousy she brushed his cheek as time seemed to slow; her eyes grew wide, realization hitting her hard as amber locked with ash gray. His reaction, needless to say surprised **everyone** in the room._

_Tatsuki jolted sliding half of her body off the sofa, grabbing the first things she could, pulling Orihime down with her, on top of the screaming offender. In the end everyone was awake, wondering what the hell happened while Orihime, was in a sense in a state of shock. She could feel his heat between her thighs as well as his breath on her face. She was close,** so close**. His lips were cracked from the lack of moisture. Her chest, pressed onto his, she lightly wondered if he could feel her heart beating erratically against her skin._

_**Close, so close** was all she could think of, she could grab this opportunity and press her lips against his, her gulp sounded loud in her ears, leaning slowly her eyes about to close when suddenly the dam broke. Time returned with a vengeance, she kind of heard Asano-san shouting perverted words but that wasn't what held her attention. No, it was those amber eyes that she loved, they were wide as saucers and diluted,** he couldn't have realized what I was doing did he?** She thought furiously as she ran into a room, who's she didn't care, she just had to get away._

_Leaning her back on the door, she slid down slowly bringing her knees to her chest as she covered her face with her hands feeling the wetness of tears on them. **How could she take advantage of the situation—No, how could she take advantage of Kurosaki-kun like that? **Mentally scolding herself, she felt horrible. **What if he realized what I was going to do and thinks badly of me? Would I still have a chance? Did anybody else notice?** Thoughts were flying through her head with surprising speed that the only reason she realized that someone was knocking on the door was the vibration on her back. _

**End of Flashback**

A frown marred the girls beautiful face when she recalled what had happened after that knock. Not really surprising her, it was Tatsuki on the other side asking if she was alright. After initially letting her best friend in, the two discussed what had just happened and it didn't escape Orihimes' notice that Tatsukis' ears turned red at the memory of her body on Ichigos' leg and her hand on his stomach when she attempted to stand. Now she knew that her friend would never betray her or do anything to hurt her, but could she possibly have secret feelings for the same boy? _Would_ her best friend hide that fact from her?

She watched the black haired girl buy the tickets to enter the museum. Mentally slapping herself she smiled as Tatsuki returned tickets in hand. No, there was no way. She wasn't interested in boys much less her childhood friend. With that thought she contemplated on the other childhood friend of the boy she was pinning for. Tatsuki by her side was chatting animatedly, pointing at interesting items and pictures allowing the auburn haired girl to continue her contemplation. Kira was unlike the other girls who liked Kurosaki, not that there were much of them nor did she do anything to scare them off, no she wasn't like those crazy girls who do such things. It was more like they didn't try because Kurosaki never bothered and they seemed to think that if he ever would that Orihime would be the one with the highest chances. But Kira, was different, they were already friends and she seemed to like to play with Orihime. Frowning at the thought she never misses the amusement in her eyes whenever an event occurred between Kurosaki and Kuchiki as well as her teasings. And sometimes when those blue eyes landed on her she wasn't sure if she wanted to run or squirm, it was unnerving. It almost seemed that she was dissecting her, unraveling the mystery that is Inoue Orihime. Said girl slightly shivered at the thought, not that she considered herself as some great being that was superior, more like she didn't want people to delve deeper than she allows. _Everybody has secretes and a darkness that they wish to hide, they just do it differently_ she thought _much like how Kurosaki-kun scowls to keep others away_. This was her way of keeping people at arm's length, it was no trouble really, she was actually amused at how people let it slide that she was number three in the entire class yet be so ditsy, although she really was naturally clumsy.

"Hime look!" Tatsuki yelped tugging the auburn haired girls arm "Its Karatenomichi World Federation history and background on Yahara Mikio!" her eyes sparkling as she looked at the arc "Man I wish Kira was here, she'd love this"

Orihime just nodded happily as she followed her fighting enthusiast best friend to that area of the museum, her thoughts back to the girl named Kira. From time to time it would seem that she noticed what Orihime was doing, pretending to be exact but she always seemed to shrug it off like it was none of her concern. _But what if she tells Kurosaki-kun?_ She thought darkly. Sighing she decides to leave it for another day, feeling a headache coming. She finds excited brown eyes on her, waiting. She smiles and trudges along determined to enjoy her day.

* * *

Rukia

To say that it was a hot day was an understatement, it was scorching hot; putting the petite shinigami in a less than amiable mood. Not to mention the unknown reason for her frustration. Sighing angrily she narrowed here eyes at the blinding landscape as the sun beat down on the sand making it seem like it was more yellow than orangey-brown. People were enjoying themselves playing here and there. The smell of hotdog, she guessed wafted around her as the wind tickled her bare arms and face while it played with her hair. Rukia was proud of her insight, she was rarely wrong and now that it was failing her, she didn't know what to make of it, truly she was baffled. She couldn't understand her bitterness towards the girl who could possibly be the sweetest girl she ever met. Then there's the annoyance with a slight tug of pain? For a certain idiotic orange headed strawberry. Scowling she attempted to dissect her feelings once more. It all started that very same morning.

**Flashback**

_Rukia was having a** very** comfortable sleep, it felt like she was wrapped in a cocoon of warmth and never did she want to leave. But alas all things good and bad have to end, for her it was due to a rather loud scream ringing in her ears. Just like the trained soldier that she is, she bolted upright ready to pounce, scanning her surroundings for any immediate threat. What she saw though was completely unexpected and sent a rather strong jolt through her._

_It seemed like hours that she was staring at the two teens, one on top of the other. If it were possible her eyes grew larger when she noticed the gray eyes of the auburn haired beauty glaze over and her head slowly leaning forward, their lips almost touching. Her sight quickly flew to the amber eyes of the boy underneath said girl; his body was rigid and his eyes were wide and diluted. Oddly, it reminded her of a deer caught in the headlights and would have laughed if it was anyone else, but it wasn't. It was Ichigo and that was all that seemed to matter at the very moment._

_Was that her heartbeat she was hearing or was there someone playing the drums somewhere? Words were stuck in her now really dry throat, her muscles refused to listen to her commands. She was right there but she couldn't move. Sound finally filtered in her ear when Keigos' screeching began and movement started again._

_"Midget you ok?" she faintly heard the question as large amethyst met semi-diluted amber._

_"W-What?" she croaked her voice sounding scratchy. "I asked if you're alright" Ichigo repeated slowly, sounding like he was talking to an imbecile or at least a kindergartener. Blinking, her eyes narrowed as she hit him upside the head._

_"OW! What the hell was that for?" he grumbled as he rubbed the spot that she hit. "For calling me a midget and talking to me like I was an idiot!" she screeched back as she stood and stomped towards her room that she shared with Kira. The moment the door closed behind her, her knees gave in and she fell on the floor ungracefully as she clutched the front of her shirt. She was taking long deep breaths trying to slow her erratic heart._

**End of Flashback**

She could see it in her head, their lips touching, _did they touch?_ _Did they actually kiss?_ She shook her head vigorously to get eh picture out of her head _Why do I even care?_ She whined.

"Care about what?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. Rukia turned to face the person that she considered a close friend in a matter of months.

"Kira" she face palmed herself as said girl took a seat beside her "Did I say that out loud?" the blue eyed girl just nodded in response as she groaned into her hands.

"So what's got your panties in a tight uncomfortable crumpled bunch?" Rukia eyed the girl.

"That is a very unpleasant picture, not to mention gross" she replied. Kira just shrugged and waited. Sighing Rukia recounted the events of the morning skipping the part about her feelings. It was silent for a moment, Rukia turned to look at her companion who seemed to be in deep thought.

"So" Kira turned to Rukia eying her like she was a test subject "You're uncomfortable with them kissing?" she asked. Rukias' left eye twitched which didn't escape Kira, as amusement and interest played tag in her eyes.

"Not that I'm..uh..uncomfortable" Rukia started looking away, attempting to watch the people in the beach instead of the inquisitive girl beside her. "I'm..errr…curious?" her tone made it sound like a question to which Kira held a barely suppressed snicker which came out as a very un-lady like snort. Amethyst eyes quickly narrowed at the sound and just remained quiet.

"Well" Kira started "It's natural to be uncomfortable, ne?" Rukia just tilted her head, a question in her eyes. Kira tapped her lip as she thought of how to appease the petite girl.

"Think of it this way. You have two good friends of yours and then you just woke up and you see them in a compromising position. It is a bit awkward isn't it? I mean, not like they're a couple AND isn't it just plain weird to begin with? I don't know about you, but _I _get a funky feeling just _imagining_ it" she finished as she pretended to shiver.

Rukia couldn't help but laugh.

Kira watched as her friend tried to stop laughing, a smile tugging at her lips, her eyes shining with clear amusement. She had her theories about her childhood friend and this raven haired beauty but this was like proof, kind of anyway. _No use rushing the process_ she thought, she would not interfere as much as she could. But then again that berry head did say her middle name was mischief, her smile turned into a smirk as she waited for her companion to stop laughing, making sure she heard what she said next. Rukia by now stopped laughing and only giggles remained.

"Though jealousy is also a probable explanation" Kira mused trying to hide the grin that was threatening to escape her. She noticed amethyst eyes, wide as saucers looking at her like she grew a second head and the denial about to erupt from the girls mouth when she continued "But that's not it is it" she said nonchalantly. "I'm telling ya, I'm glad as hell that I wasn't there"

"Y-yeah. Y-you're lucky" Rukia replied as Kira smirked at her voice cracking a little "Where have you been anyway?" she asked almost like an afterthought. The smirk on Kiras' face vanished as she recalled the events of last night as well as the early morning following said events.

"Friend of mine got injured, I gotta take care of'em" she replied in a bored manner. Rukia noticed the way she avoided the gender of the friend and the subtle but complete avoidance of the topic. Choosing to ignore it she shrugged and let the silence take over.

It wasn't long when Kiras' phone rang. "Hold on a sec." she said to the person on the other line as she turned to the other girl "Ichi-berry seems lonely" Rukia could only snicker, completely missing the mischievous glint in her friends' eyes.

"Do me a favor and keep him company?" she asked a pleading look on her face "I gotta head back and I need someone to babysit him" Rukias' smirk grew bigger as Kira asked Ichigo where he was and gave Rukia the information. She was about to walk away when Kira called her back.

"Don't think too much Ru-ru" Kira smirked at the glare the girl gave her "Rushing things lead to wrong decisions and conclusions. As well as successfully giving you a headache that you didn't need to have if you weren't in a hurry" with that Kira just walked away muttering 'yes mother' to the person on the other line.

Rukia oddly enough, felt better. _Kiras' right, I don't need to torture myself. Things will all make sense and fall into place_ she thought happily as she moved her way around the crowd. The sun wasn't as harsh and the day had seemed to turn brighter.

* * *

Kira

_Earlier that night:_

Her stomach grumbled loudly, echoing around the empty room. She had just finished healing and wrapping off the injured shinigami who was now sleeping in a room. A sigh escapes her as she decides to feed her growing hunger, although she had just eaten dinner a couple of hours ago, she was hungry yet again. While her ramen was cooking she calls her father who had suckered her into calling him back after their earlier conversation for an update as well as to ease his secret worry.

"Daughter~" he sing-songed as way of greeting.

"Hey" she mumbled "Just thought you wanted to know, the guys stable. And you were right about the blood, damn poison took me forever to extract" this time sighing tiredly.

"Kira…" his light tone giving way to worry "Tread lightly"

"Ah" she replied smiling at his tone "Goodnight Dad"

"Be safe" Closing her phone, she sits and lets her food cool for moment as she contemplates her actions.

_Why exactly did I place myself in this predicament? _She questions herself as she also recounts her other not so big issue. _Orihime, there's something in her eyes, she's not really an airhead, wonder what she's planning _She thought as she recalled instances when said girl completely manipulated the conversation within the girls group, even the decision to go to Tokyo was her doing. _I don't think she's trouble, but she's smarter than people give her credit for_. Growling she shoves a spoonful of ramen in her mouth, no, she has more important matters than the buxom girl. And as she tried to answer her earlier question of how or more rather why she did what she did she frowned finding no answer aside from she _felt_ like it. That was not comforting. Not one bit. It was not an acceptable answer at all.

It wasn't long when she heard footsteps. Looking up from her food she froze as dark platinum eyes met hers, their depth seemingly endless. Mentally smacking herself she motioned for him to take a seat and spoke as flatly as she could, trying to hide her slight discomfort. He was a dangerous man, and being around him wasn't ideal. This is quite a spot she placed herself in; maybe if she just ignored the terrible spike and sudden decrease of said spiked reiatsu awhile ago she wouldn't be here. _Damn, curiosity killed the cat ya know_ she scolded herself mentally.

While they were talking or rather playing 20 questions Kira couldn't help but admire the man now named as Hisagi Shuhei. Not like it was the first time she had ever seen a man's naked chest, she has been to beaches but somehow she couldn't rake her eyes over him enough. His chest was wide and well sculpted, his small movements made his muscles slide in a feral manner. She knew that despite him being not overly muscular that his built and nicely toned arms were full of deathly potential. No, she wasn't some lust filled teenager but what person wouldn't take advantage of such a situation _a decent one_ her mind countered as she pushed it away. Besides, she was too busy saving his life to fully appreciate and admire this hot creature before her.

"I'm leaving soon" his voice or rather his statement brought her back from her musings "You sure" she blurted. Thoroughly embarrassed with herself she quickly reverted to her joking mockery to cover up her slip of the tongue which apparently backfired and became an epic failure when she returned her gaze to Hisagi.

She saw the tension in his beautifully sculpted body _pervert_ her mind sneered and pushed that thought away as she continued to observe said man. He was anxious, he was feeling bad and self-pity; to which Kira frowned on. She was all too familiar with this, especially since her best friend, a certain orange headed berry was like this whenever he failed at something or broke a promise. She berated herself for her insensitive ways as she watched him trying to shield himself, which didn't really matter, she already knew what she would find if their eyes met; self-pity, uselessness, helplessness and longing for a place of comfort. Kira sighed in frustration, she was angry at herself; her words were hurtful and triggered pain she _did not_ mean to inflict.

Thinking of how to comfort the man she _just _met she decided that he did not need pity, he was doing that to himself pretty well it seemed. Oh, how she loathed misplaced pity and those who overly pity others, sure at some points it's comforting and all those whatnots but it rarely helped and seemed so condescending. No she wouldn't pity him nor could she actually give him comfort, _we just met! _She thought furiously, _what merit would her comforting words possibly have! _The only thing she could possibly give him were facts, because she was an outsider, she was nobody to him and facts are the only thing she could offer. Flashes of memories past flew in her: _'You're alive! For one more day, you're alive!'; 'Ya remember what Samuel Beckett said about failure?'; 'you're hurt, all you want is to go home. All you want is comfort'_

By the end of her so called comforting speech she high-tailed it to her room, avoiding the inquisitive gaze of the shinigami. Her reflection was looking back at her and no longer did she see the confident, mischievous, evil incarnate that her friends lovingly called her. No, the girl that looked back at her was broken, her eyes filled with a world of hurt. Just as soon as it appeared the girl vanished relenting to her natural self.

"It's all in the past" she mumbled "And the past…_Does not_ control me" she finished glaring at reflection.

* * *

On the Beach

Rukias' good mood was seemingly infectious as Ichigo held his hand out for her, as he offered to teach her about the things that skipped on the ocean. It wasn't long when he returned with two black vests.

"You got your swimsuit on?" he asked as he handed her one of the vests, while Rukia just nodded and proceeded to shed her knee length dress, revealing her bikini underneath. Try as she might the vests had weird straps which she couldn't understand.

"Ichigo, I don' understand this" she said quietly her head down not wanting to draw attention to herself. If she had been looking at her companion she would have noticed the blush that crept into his face as he turned to look at her as well as the prolonged stare.

"Come here" was all he said "Get your head out of the way so I could see what I'm doing" he grumbled as he lightly pushed her head to the side. Rukia as per usual was about to retort with something witty when Ichigo placed his arms around her waist making her blush a bright scarlet red.

"Wh-what-" before she finished her sentence he was standing straight again seemingly unaffected and looking closely at the straps of the vest. Rukia was still blushing by the time he was done which did not escape the notice of the teen.

"Oi Rukia, you alright?" he asked concern could be heard in his voice only if you paid attention "You look really red" he placed his hand on her forehead "You don't have a fever do ya?"

"No" the young Kuchiki replied weakly as she turned away, not really knowing how to act especially since she thought that he had hugged her.

"Ya sure?" he asked again "We could just do this some other time you know" scowling she kicked him in the shin.

"OW! What the hell?" he bellowed. "I am not a child Ichigo" was all she said whilst folding her arms in front of her chest "And anyway, I wanna know how to skip on the water" she almost whined, _almost_. Ichigo could only smile, albeit it was a small one, an almost invisible one, he still did.

"Alright shrimp" he stood walking close to the water and a machine Rukia has never seen before. "This here is called a jet-ski. It's a watercraft that allows people as you eloquently put it 'skip' on the surface of water" he earned another kick in the shin for the jibe. He then grabbed Rukias' hand and started heading towards one.

"Why are we going near?" Ichigo just looked back at her with a raised brow "I thought you'd want to ride one?" and just like he expected amethyst eyes grew wide and sparkled in excitement and delight.

"Really?" she asked almost sounding like a kid about to be released to play, Ichigo just nodded and continued to walk, hiding the smile that he couldn't seem to stop. He had to admit, he liked seeing Rukia this way. He for one was and is not blind to the act she puts on, albeit she was herself with him and Kira she was still holding back, there was still wariness in her eyes, it was small yet it was there, always present and never leaving. Even when having fun, there was a certain tension in her body as if waiting to recoil, he naturally didn't know what it was about nor was he going to ask. She had waited and is still waiting for him to talk about his mother if he ever will, she had respected that and he will do the same. But the Kuchiki Rukia that he was puling along now wasn't the same one. She was different, she seemed lighter when she approached him the wariness somewhat receding, he only wanted to push it back a little more and so this idea popped up. He wasn't really sure why he cared, but he figured that it couldn't harm anyone and he felt like it, why not make Rukia smile? The genuine one that made her look… dare he think it?—cute. Contrary to people's belief, mainly his dad and Keigo, Ichigo wasn't gay nor was he disinterested in girls, he just never bothered telling them _anything at all_ lest he be teased about it.

"I'll ride us around for a while to get you the feel of it and if you decide you want to try then I'll let ya" he said as they reached the machine.

"Deal!" Rukia piped happily, excited by the prospect of skipping along the water and the new experience. Ichigo just smirked at her enthusiasm and happy demeanor, damn it if her mood wasn't contagious.

Getting into position, Ichigo told Rukia to hold on to him so she wouldn't fall and for a moment as two bodies melded into each other despite the vest both could feel the heat on their skin, time stood still for a moment only for the two.

Rukia squealed in delight as Ichigo drove along the track in the sea. The wind was playing with Rukias' hair sometimes tickling his shoulders. It was awhile before Rukia whined that she wanted to try and drive the machine.

"Alright you remember everything?" Ichigo asked standing beside the jet-ski while Rukia acquainted herself with it. Giving the orange head a huff she replied with "Of course I do" sighing happily whilst shaking his head he climbed behind Rukia covering her completely and for the second time that day he became aware of how their bodies seemed to meld together when they were….errr…spooning.

Luckily Rukia was in front of him because Ichigo being true to his name was blushing like a damned strawberry, being completely ignorant of the same blush that was eating the lithe girl. The said girl was also aware of not only the close proximity and how they seemed to fit together but also she realized that she had been hugging him only moments before. She felt like her face would melt of because of the heat the lush brought her, luckily Ichigo wasn't paying too much attention. For a moment neither spoke, feeling completely awkward and secretly enjoying-though they would never admit that- the current events.

"Should we go?" Ichigo asked lamely, not really wanting to but knowing full well that they were starting to look like idiots.

"Y-yeah" Rukia replied and suddenly zoomed off, surprising the teen behind her who grabbed her waist to keep him balanced. Rukia blushed even more with the contact but soon forgetting as she had to concentrate and enjoy her 'skipping' along the water.

To say that Ichigo was shocked was understating it badly; he almost fell off the damned thing when the petite shinigami zoomed off. He grabbed the first thing he could to keep upright and that something was her waist. It was small in his large hands. The jet-ski stopped which brought him out of his musings.

"Why'd ya stop?"

"Ichigo"

"Mm?"

"I want to do that" looking at what she was pointing, he saw a small ramp and a jet-skier jump it at the same time. "No" was his immediate reply.

"Why?"

"It's dangerous and you can't do it" he said in a matter of fact tone. "Can you do it?" she asked innocently. No, he didn't like the sound of that question, he felt like he was going into a trap.

"Yes.." he answered carefully. "Then you do it!" Ichigo couldn't stop the groan that left his mouth _how did I know that this was going to happen?_ He asked himself.

"No" was all he said again. "C'mon Ichiiiigggooo" she whined, yet he still remained stiff. Changing tactics Rukias' eyes sparkled dangerously as she eyed the ramp.

"Okay" she sighed "If you won't do it then I will. I mean you have a better chance of keeping us alive but oh well" she sighed again as she held the bars. Ichigos' eyes widen as he felt her revving the motor a bit, preparing for the ramp. "Okay, alright already" he relented, _I'd rather be injured than dead_ he thought darkly as he reached for the bars. Rukia smiled triumphantly not daring to look back so that he couldn't see, although when he reached to grab the bars Rukia noticed that for the whatever time this day she was once again in his arms. Before she could comprehend the situation completely she felt his body press against hers and his whispering breath on her ear as he asked her if she was ready. Not knowing what to do and feeling completely out of her element she did the only thing that felt natural and right.

She stomped on his foot. "No more stalling strawberry and let's go!" she yelled as she pointed forward towards the ramp while Ichigo just grumbled behind her about evil, torturous midgets.


	4. Chapter 4: Day 6

**Authors Note: PLEASE READ…**

**I know! I'm a horrible person for not writing faster but life and school caught up with me and decided to beat me with a stick. My computer was also kidnapped by my brother for weeks! I was so damn sad. **

**Anyway just for a few explanations on what the heck happened I'm updating because I feel horrible for not having to do so and this is just part of the supposed chapter this is. I mean it was supposed to be longer but I decided to put this up because I haven't updated in weeks, months? I lost count. And I did skip the whole week of vacation because I want to use them in flashbacks instead so don't worry you'd still know what happened but in the future. **

**And the fight here is so wimpy and crappy because the enemy was cheap and I didn't really intend to give a good fight scene here, though I am going to write long fight scenes, I actually already have some. But this wasn't really important, though something important did happen, I wonder if I actually did it too subtly. That worries me a bit, can anyone guess? Lol**

**Anyway, sorry again and I know it's short and a bit crappy but bear with me, I mean it's true what they say right, when at the bottom the only place you can go is up! ^~^**

******Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does. The only thing I own would be Kira the OC

**

* * *

**

**Rukia**

Her breathing was quiet but uneven, and sweat rolled off of her like a damn waterfall. Her eyes were playing tricks on her; it was the only explanation for what she was seeing. She was drunk and imagining it, or she must have been injected with a type of hallucinogen and is currently in a drug induced hallucination. _I wasn't supposed to see this, how. . .the hell did I end up here?_

**Flashback**

Rukia bit the corner of her upper lip in possibly _slight_ annoyance in an effort to not, not to do anything she'd probably regret. She was just frustrated, possibly because her friend is being ridiculously ridiculous! Orihime had always been a girly girl and it was endearing and cute, but today was a different day, the moon must have been off its damn orbit, because the constant squeals of every, _every_ emotion was used. It's like everything she said was a squeal and her already high voice went up an octave, she wasn't sure of anybody else but it was raking Rukias' brain with a badly rusted and mold infested rake. She cared for the auburn haired beauty, they were kind of friends and she truly liked the sweet girl, though they didn't hang out much, Kira was her guess, Orihime didn't seem too fond of her. Saying all that the rolling annoyance still refused to leave, it confused her to a point which in turn just pissed her off. What is it about Orihime clinging to Ichigo like a koala, squeezing his arm in between her rather large. . .err. . .knockers? Squealing in terror in this case, whenever something "scary" pops up. Rukia therefore concluded that haunted houses were stupid, a waste of time and essentially annoying. _It has been this way the whole day_ she thought, frustrated. Orihime has apparently _grown some balls_ as Kira eloquently placed it and has been hogging him since morning. Kira left saying something about idiotic patients and Tatsuki would intercept Rukia whenever she even tried to talk to the orange head. And Ichigo the rather stupid berry wasn't helping, he had allowed Orihime to do as she pleases because he couldn't say no without being mean and _it must be the assets_ Rukia thought rather bitterly, which surprised her.

So now, here she was hoping the night would finally end taking deep calming breaths inside a bathroom stall when an all too familiar squeal raked her brain.

"He seems to be alright with my company doesn't he?" Orihime asked.

"Dunno Hime" a rather tired sounding Tatsuki replied "I'm all for you pursuing a relationship with him but I think Ki-…I mean I think you shouldn't get your hopes up too high"

"Oh? Why not?" the hurt was obvious in the girls voice.

"Don't look at me like that Hime" Tatsuki pleaded "I just think you should get to know him more and vice versa. Plus Ichigo's an idiot"

Rukia left as soon as the coast was clear, damned if she knew where she was going, all she knew was that there was a boiling in her veins and she needed release and the hollow she felt a couple of blocks away was a perfect target for her frustrations.

When she got there though, the fire that was about to boil over vanished and her blood felt like ice in her veins, its icy fingers engulfing her, locking all her joints making her immobile. In the clearing was Hisagi fukutaicho if she wasn't mistaken and he was fighting a powerful hollow, he also seemed too tired and out of energy, he was gripping his shikai tightly like it was the only thing keeping him grounded, like if he let go that was the end.

Rukia now had a choice to make, she was no fool, she committed a crime by giving her powers to Ichigo and if she was caught she would be taken back, imprisoned and never allowed back to the living world; her heart clenched at the mere thought of it. She would never feel the bubbling in her blood when Orihime would hog Ichigo, nor would she feel the butterflies when she was alone with him, or have him teach her new amazing things, no laughter, no easy banter, no. . .

**Flashback within a Flashback (lol)**

"It's beautiful here" she sighed contently as she watched the wind play with the tree tops and the breathtaking view while Ichigo gave a noncommittal grunt.

"What's wrong with you? Do you hate it or something?" she inquired wondering how anyone could not see its beauty.

"It's all the same isn't it" he stated more than questioned as he had a faraway look in his eyes that Rukia associated with his mother. Although he never really old her anything she figured it was painful and who was she to force him, o poke and prod on a wound that may never heal? So she never bothered asking, though she did hope that one day he would tell her.

"That wasn't a question but I'll answer you anyway" she said breezily "Reasons make everything different"

"Reasons" he repeated. "Yeah" she shrugged "Reasons"

"What's yours?" he asked still not looking at her. Tilting her head, she considers his question. Taking a breath she spoke lower than she ever did which caught Ichigos' attention who now gave it to her completely.

"You know, I lived in the worst part of soul society when I was a kid. Rukongai. People hurt each other there; it's purely survival of the fittest you know. Anyway, I had four friends and we were just a bunch of kids sticking together to survive. Our backyard was a mountain and our dream was to climb the top and see the world" a low almost strangled chuckle escaped her.

"Being kids our goal, our dream was to _see_ the world from the top of that mountain, there had to be more than just our poor city and to conquer that mountain was to conquer the world we lived in, the slums that left children to die and fend for themselves."

It seemed like forever when she stopped talking, but when Ichigo was about to say something, anything she continued.

"They're dead you know" she was whispering, trying to hold back the emotions that threatened to escape "In the end they died too young and we never got to climb that mountain, they never got to _see_ the world. So I am." With a glance Ichigo noticed a rare soft smile spread on her lips.

"I'm going to see the world Ichigo. I'm going to conquer every single mountain and _SEE_. So that when we meet again, I have many things to share, so I could show them that there _was_ something more than Rukongai."

"So for my reasons, I feel differently" she finished. They let the silence surround them for a moment, Rukia wondering why the hell she shared such a thing with the boy. She never talked that much about her past, especially her childhood. She didn't need to be seen as weak and sentimental.

"So…" Ichigo started as she braced for what was to come. "Is that why you like to climb tall places? Here I thought you just had a height complex… Midget" with that whatever tense atmosphere was about to form was broken.

**End of the flashback within the flashback**

It was easy around him, she was accepted, no questions asked. If she was banned from the living world she would never see or be with Ichigo, she would never be able to _live_ the way she _loved _to live. Everything she knows, treasure and love was given to her by him, he changed her world, turned it upside down or rather right side up again.

Her musings were momentarily cut when Hisagi flew across the field; he wasn't going to last much longer that much she could tell so she had to decide quickly. She could help and expose herself, the end result having to leave or walk away. Seawater blue flashed in her mind.

_Kaien-dono_

With that single thought she knew her answer. No, she would not and could not walk away. She was a shinigami and the preservation of life was her duty. _But there's more to life than duty_ her thought whispered and she agreed. Steeling herself she prepared to leave everything she wanted behind and like a ton of bricks plus an elephant, together with Mt. Fuji _it_ hit her. Epiphany, _a damn perfect time to have one_ she thought bitterly. To leave and be banned from the living world hurt her, to _leave_ Ichigos' side was what killed her. She cared for the fool. Suddenly everything she was confused about was so crystal clear, hose damn confusing riddles Kira dropped was solved.

_She cared for the damn strawberry. She cared for Ichigo_, much more than she had ever cared for anyone in her entire life. Though it was a moot point knowing this, because of what she was about to do and its consequences. Taking a deep breath she clenched her fists trying to unlock her knees that refused to move.

Hisagi was kneeling, using his zanpakuto for support as the bug like hollow approached with a gleeful? Sadistic smile. It raised its scythe like appendage and was about to slash and still Rukia couldn't move.

It happened really fast, a blink of an eye. The slash came down but it was buried on another's shoulder. Raven black hair billowed on the wind and gold sparkled in electric blue eyes of an emotion she couldn't read, but she knew that figure. And she was floored.

**End of Flashback**

Amethyst eyes were wide as she stared at the scene before her, it was Kira. IT WAS KIRA! She was protecting Hisagi and was FIGHTING a HOLLOW. Kiras' gloved hand was stopping the blade from going deeper into her shoulder, holding the blade tighter she brought her whole body swinging her feet to hit the joint which made a sickening crack then a rip. The hollow howled in pain as it jumped back, leaving his arm with Kira. Rukia watched in morbid fascination as her friend was covered in blood, standing tall with eyes flashing of emotion and the moon illuminating the scene with a soft light. It was perfect, like she was born to have and spill blood, like she was a fighter. It was the same way with Ichigo, whenever he stood above his enemies the scene would look absolutely, terribly beautiful. They were both true fighters.

"Fool" despite the emotions that ran obviously rampant in her eyes her words were flat and blank.

"Kira"

"Shut up. I told you, you were still too weak to fight."

"I could summon my shikai" he argued, there was a slight pleading to his voice.

"What good with that do if that's all you _can_ do? You have no more strength after that stunt of yours" she bit back.

"FOOL!" the screeching voice of the hollow interrupted "You still haven't figured out why you're so weak?" a laugh erupted from his ugly mug "I'll tell you why since you _both _are gonna die anyway. My blood eats reiatsu so whatever it touches it sucks it right out" he fell for another fit of laughter.

"Kira" Hisagi called, he knew this was true after his first fight with the thing and though he was only covered in his own blood, Kira had a lot.

"We fight together" she said looking over her shoulder at him "I can feel it, I'm losing energy and I don't have enough to fight him alone. Will you fight with me and kick his sorry damn ass outta here" smirking as she saw the surprise in Hisagis' eyes.

"Damn right I'm fighting" was his reply smirking back at her. Twirling the bladed appendage so she had a tighter grip, she rushed forward, Hisagi moving towards the side. The hollow blocked Hisagis' slash deciding he was the bigger threat allowing Kira to smack him with the bleeding appendage.

"Why didn't you slash him with the blade?" Hisagi asked as he jumped out of the way of the hollows' slash and again after it tried to kick him. He glanced at his partner and found her breathing heavily with a malice filled look on her face, she looked maniacal.

"It's not you who has the power to eat reiatsu, just your blood" she said ignoring Hisagi "Guess what happens now."

Rukia for one was astonished and a little frightened with the look in Kiras' eyes, the gold sparkles seemed to be taking over the blue and a cold strange aura started filling the area. The hollows already large bug eyes grew larger as the thought dawned on him, and just like that it fell to the ground, obviously weak. Hisagi took this opportunity to kill it off and ran towards his partner who was on her knees breathing heavily with eyes closed.

"Kira" he whispered as he kneeled beside her "The blood entered my system, I have to get it out, but I don't have enough energy to do so, maybe you could?" she asked pain lacing her voice.

"Sorry, I'm not very good at that department. Though if you'd let me I can do it the human way" he said a slight blush creeping to his face if Rukia was seeing right.

"Human way, shinigmai way, does it matter? Use a freaking vacuum cleaner if ya have to. Get the thing out of me" she hissed as she opened her eyes to look at him pointedly. Hisagi smiled a bit and placed his lips on her shoulder and sucked until it had enough and spat it out. Ash gray met with very embarrassed lapis lazuli which made the small smile on him grow a little bit bigger.

"Embarrassed now are we? Remember I asked for permission" he jibed. Kira just looked away her face bright red as he continued his 'doctoring' ways. Rukia blushed as well at the scene before her, this was embarrassing and she was a voyeur. She would ask Kira about all this when they had a chance but for now, if she didn't have to risk being caught she wouldn't, though now she had another problem to face because she finally admitted to having feelings for a certain orange haired boy, what now?

Review? Like? Please? (0_0)


End file.
